Percy's life as an Olympian Half Blood II
by Verop
Summary: The Second Book! You've waited...and I reveal to you...the second book in the Life of Perseus Jackson!DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERSEUS JACKSON OR ANY CHARACHTERS UNLESS THEY ARE NOT MENTIONED IN THE BOOK
1. I'm Cleaning the Underworld with a Mop

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these charries. Or else I'd be sending out a flurry of books.XDD This goes for all the chapters to follow, so don't expect to see this again.

MY BELOVED PEOPLE! READ THIS FIRST! This is book 2 of Percy Jackson's Life, as an Olympian Half Blood If you didn't read the first one, you really won't understand this one. I made book 1 short, only 17 chapters, so no one will have to be tortured whilst reading it.XDD Haha! Without further ado,… enjoy book 2!

XXXXX

"RUN!" Annabeth screamed.

I panted. God, this was the completely wrong way to go!

"Percy! Ahead of you!" Grover bleated quickly.

I looked up. The huge dog bared its teeth, growling loudly. I hit its paw.

"PERCY!" Annabeth and Grover said at the same time.

I blinked, rubbing my head. Ouch. That was a hard hit.

"Peace, Cerberus," a voice drawled.

"Thank you, Lord Hades," Annabeth panted, running up to me.

"I'm only stopping him because you have a debt to pay me…or face the world war," Hades sneered, walking away.

"Jeesh," I muttered as he stalked off.

"I don't think mops will work, Percy…" Grover remarked nervously, holding up his snapped mop that Cerberus had snapped clean through.

"UGH!" I hissed. I didn't know how else to clean up the mess in the underworld. This all started when I was called to go on a quest. I set out for it, with Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. Before we could even start scavenging around Texas (yes, we did go to Texas), we were caught by Diomedes and his horses killed him…so nothing to worry about there…then, I got into a fight with Thalia and Grover. We split up, and Annabeth came with me. That's when I confessed that I liked her…and we had our first kiss on the beach. (Don't giggle! x-x That was PRIVATE!) We met up with Thalia and Grover, making up with them in the Iris message. Luke captured us at a nearby McDonalds, sent us to the underworld, twisted Thalia's mind, so now she's a traitor, oh, and to escape I brought the ocean into the underworld. Don't get it? I mean it, literally. I brought the ocean into the underworld. And now I had to clean it up. God.

"Why can't you just…move it with your powers?" Grover asked, taking in deep breaths. Poor satyr was tired.

"Because, I don't have control in the underworld," I said.

"But you have control over the water," Annabeth told me.

"I know…but its weird. It's like my powers are affected in the Big Three's territory,"

"How come not Zeus?" Annabeth cocked her head.

"Because…I guess earth is neutral. I don't really know," I shrugged.

"Good point," Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks," I wiped my brow.

It wasn't hot down here, or cold. Normal air. I mopped the floor, wringing the mop every few seconds, getting out the water.

"This is ridiculous!" Annabeth huffed after a few minutes. "You're son of the _sea_ god! Come on!"

"It's not as easy as it looks!" I pointed the mop at her.

She eyed it warily and I dropped it.

"I'm SO tired, Annabeth," I breathed in.

"Maybe I can help you," a voice said.

We all turned our heads. And he was standing there.

Nico, son of Hades.

"Oh god…"Annabeth gasped inwardly.

Nico walked down the steps. He wasn't that scared eight year old that we saw before. His hair was now dark, dark black, his eyes also black. His hair was in a punkish style. He stared at me, pursing his lips. Last time I saw him, we hadn't gotten off to a good start. His skin was deathly pale, like his father's. He had a handsome, oval face that looked always in deep thought.

"You need help, Perseus?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I cocked my eyebrow at him. "But why would you help me?"

"Let's just say…I want in," he leaned against a nearby pillar, kicking a swimming fish away from his heel.

"In on what?" I squinted.

"On the quest for Thanatos," he shrugged. "That's a natural thing to ask isn't it?"

"Not really," Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Why would you?" Grover interrogated.

"I want to be someone who can handle problems, unlike Bianca who ran away from me," Nico spat. He was referring to his sister who had joined the Hunt of Artemis.

"Look, if you get this water out of here, then you'll stop World War III! Isn't that good enough?" I asked, exasperated.

"No," Nico snorted.

Annabeth looked at me. She came over and whispered in my ear.

"Percy, just let him help! World War III is bigger than letting him help. You'll solve SO many problems!" Annabeth said.

"I know…but what does he want in return?" I asked her.

"Well…that's what we'll have to risk," Annabeth leaned away from me.

I looked at Nico.

"Fine. Now how do we get this crap out of here?"

XXXXX

REVIEWS!! O-o Sorry its so short, guys! I have homework. X-x You should feel love. My fanfic over homework.XDDD haha! ♥ ok. I'll write more next time!

Inspirational Music:

Within Temptation: Forsaken, Memories, Jillian


	2. The Heart is a Reckless Existance

"Simple," Nico walked over to me. "I'll will the underworld to reject the water, while you will the water to go back to the ocean,"

"I'll try that…" I muttered, touching the water with my fingertips.

_Go back, go back, go back, go back…_I hissed at in my mind. The water warmed under my touch and I nodded to Nico.

"Good," Nico thrust his hands into water also, finding the ground. He closed his eyes and muttered something in Ancient Greek. I could feel the water rising, obeying him and me.

"Whoa," Annabeth breathed.

"Yeah," Grover said.

"Don't look Perseus, just concentrate," Nico barked at me.

I nodded, yelling in my head, _GO BACK! GO BACK!_

"You did it Percy!" Annabeth said after two minutes. "I mean…you both did it!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. The underworld was spotless. Not one drop of water was in it.

"Yes!" Annabeth threw her hands over my shoulders, embracing me.

"We stopped World War III!" Grover jumped up and down.

"Sure," Nico yawned, bored.

"Thanks, Nico," I smiled at him. "Now, Annabeth, Grover, let's go"-

"Excuse me? Annabeth and Grover only?" Nico cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said. "I may have said you can come. But then, I say a lot of things, you know?"

"You better take that back," Nico's hair started flying as the underworld's ground started to have cracks.

"Percy…" Grover bleated.

"Um…" Annabeth cringed.

"Whoops," I said sorely, forgetting this was his home turf.

"TAKE IT BACK, PERSEUS JACKSON!"

A huge rock broke off from the ground and shot straight at me. Annabeth threw me down, the rock barely missing my shoulders.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back, I take it back!" I yelped.

"Good." Nico's hair fell again as he calmed down. The underworld closed up the hole in the ground.

"You ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked in a small whisper.

"Yeah," I took her hand as she helped me up. "We're done here. Let's go,"

-X-

"Texas again, eh?" Grover smiled.

Yes, we were back. The bullfight was only a couple days away.  
"So, now we're in charge of finding Thanatos and Hypnos," Annabeth was telling Nico.

"Ah…I understand now," He nodded. "And you and Jackson are dating?"

Annabeth blushed red. "Yes,"

"Always knew you would," Nico sighed.

"You're not still angry at me for breaking the promise…are you?" I asked Nico.

"A bit sore about it, but I was just a kid then," Nico shrugged.

"Alright," Grover stopped, pointing right. "The bullfight is this way,"

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"They just brought the bull in. Did you know it learned how to cuss in Spanish?" Grover could hear the bull's thoughts.

-X-

Thalia's POV:

"Thalia, just come back! You'll never find him," Luke's tired voice said.

"I will! I'll send him an iris message," I replied, walking around on the streets of Texas.

"Just…come back, please," Luke pleaded.

"Sorry. I can't Luke. Love you," I shut off the phone. It's amazing those things work in the underworld.

-X-

Percy's POV:

"You hungry?" I held up some grapes for Annabeth.

"Um…I'll pass," she grinned.

"Ok, your loss," I shrugged and gobbled some down.

I was SO hungry. We were staying at a Greek Hotel (actually made for the gods as they state in their brochure) with a monster force field. It's a new hotel, built for protecting half bloods. Annabeth said Chiron had said something about it a couple years ago, how they were starting to make safe havens for traveling half bloods. I wasn't complaining. This was heaven, and the grapes tasted…well, grapey.

"You're eating those like a dog," Annabeth cocked her eyebrow.

"'Cause I was working like a dog in the underworld," I replied, getting up and washing my mouth.

Grover and Nico went sightseeing, while Annabeth and I stayed in the hotel. But I warned them not to go outside. It was sightseeing…protection -for- half- blood- Greek -style. They claimed it was really cool, but I said I'd pass. Annabeth thought it was stupid, and stayed with me.

"And I was playing fetch with Cerberus…but he eventually got bored because he could see nothing in the water," Annabeth chuckled.

"Yep," I dried my hands on a towel. "Good times,"

I walked out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed, grabbing the remote. I turned on the TV. Annabeth came over and sat next to me, hugging her knees. I stopped at the music channel, where the song Forsaken by Within Temptation was playing. The song had a sad, bitter tone.

"Wow…what a beautiful song," I said quietly.

"Huh?" Annabeth looked at me.

"The words are…just…they really hit me, you know?" I leaned over to look at her.

"How? It's so..."

"Depressing?"

"Yeah,"

"I've been feeling that way for some time," I stared at the ceiling.

"Why, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know…I just don't have a good feeling inside the pit of my stomach," I said. "Like…I just angered something huge,"

"Don't think like that," Annabeth said. "Then something bad really will happen,"

I stared into her eyes. They looked tired and weak…but I could tell she was alert. I sat up, groaning slightly.

"Thanks Annabeth," I said, grimacing. "But it's something involuntary…"

"…no. Your mind controls your emotions. Never let your heart take over your mind," Annabeth shook her head.

"What?" I turned to her sharply.

"That's what I've been doing my entire life," she said softly. "My mind uses logic, which gets things done. My heart is a reckless thing, that I unfortunately posses,"

"No…that's wrong, Annabeth." I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Without your heart, you wouldn't be able to love, or feel. You'd become an emotionless, uncaring person, who had no sympathy for anyone or anything,"

"You think so?" Annabeth hung her head. "I thought that I was reckless because I let my heart take over,"

"Not reckless. But you should have a rein on your heart," I smiled.

She looked at me, her eyes threatening to spill tears. I got up and walked in front of the TV, shutting it off. I then proceeded to stand in front of her.

"Don't cry," I hugged her, putting my head on hers as she sobbed on my shoulder.

There's a lot about Annabeth that I didn't know. A lot of broken memories, I could tell.

"I love you, Percy…" she said between sobs.

"As do I," I said quietly, kissing her lips, as her tears spilled down on my face.


	3. A Foe who used to be a Best Friend

Sorry for not updating in SO long! I was toooo busy with my school work and creative writing story! Now, I hope this chapter will make up for it!  Love all my fans,

Verop

-X—X-XX-

I opened my eyes and yawned. I could feel the cool air against my face, my shirt slightly up. I turned. Annabeth was asleep, breathing quietly and softly, her hand lightly intertwined with mine. I took my hand from hers slowly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I guess we'd fallen asleep while waiting for Grover and Nico. I looked around the room. That's funny. They still weren't back. Annabeth shifted to her right side, so her face was turned in my direction.

I didn't want to wake her. She looked peaceful and rested. I could tell she was tired. Sighing, I thought I'd let her sleep for just a bit longer. I stretched and walked towards the balcony, opening it. A rush of wind greeted me, stinging my eyes for a split second. The sun was sinking slowly in the horizon. I don't think I slept for long. Two hours at the most.

"Annabeth?" I turned and called her name.

She didn't stir.

"Annabeth!" I jumped on the bed.

Annabeth awoke with a start, instantly glaring at me.

"Percy!" she bit her lip, rubbing her eyes.

"Gods, Annabeth! You sleep too long!" I laughed jumping off the bed.

"Why are you so hyper?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Grover and Nico aren't back?"

"…no. I noticed that, too," I stopped acting like an idiot and started refocusing my thoughts.

"…I don't like that, Percy. Let's go fetch them from downstairs," Annabeth told me, getting up and slipping her shoes on.

"Sure," I patted my pocket. Riptide was still there, which was exactly what I was checking for.

"Got the room key?" Annabeth asked.

I reached in my pocket, feeling my pen/sword and a plastic card. I took it out, looked at it, and nodded to her.

"All is well!"

"Great," Annabeth was about to open the door, but I grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth," I clicked my tongue, shaking my head from side to side.

"Percy! Come on!"

"No,"

She rolled her eyes, and kissed my nose.

"NOW can we go?"

"Pssh! What was that?" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Ugh. So immature," Annabeth kissed my lips quickly and opened the door.

"I can live with that…" I muttered as she dragged me out.

-X-

"Excuse me, but where is the virtual tour arcade?" Annabeth asked the clerk.

He looked at her, his long goat nose almost touching her face. Annabeth leaned back as the creature replied, "To your left. It has a big sign, that you cannot miss,"

"Thank you," I nodded at him, putting my arm around Annabeth's shoulders and steering her away from the guy. Awkward people they have working here.

We walked to our left, just like the guy said, until we saw a huge sign that was lit up with thousands of brilliant lights. It read "Virtual Tour!"

"How did we miss this?" Annabeth cocked her head.

"Um…beats me," I shrugged.

It was strange though. We went all around the hotel until Annabeth finally got fed up and dragged me to the Reservation Desk. Annabeth shrugged and walked into the arcade. Lights were EVERYWHERE. The familiar smell of fresh carpet and cool air conditioner met my nose.

"Whoa," Annabeth blinked.

"Yeah…" I stared at one of the games called, "The Quest of Hercules," and another that was called "Prometheus' Run,"

It wasn't hard to find Grover and Nico. They were playing as a team at the "Dance with Aphrodite" game. I thought that was so wrong, especially since the goddess of Love was a manipulative, little-

We'll just stop there.

"Hey Percy! She looks exactly like Aphrodite!" Grover said excitedly, moving his feet to whatever the beat was.

"Sure," I waved my hand. "Come on, we've got to go eat, then go rest for tomorrow,"

"Aw, come on, Man! This is so fun!" Nico whined.

"No guys. Let's go, seriously," Annabeth said firmly.

The hair on the back of my neck crept up. I don't know what I felt…but something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it…just something. Something was out of place. I looked around. Other demigods, satyrs, and even nymphs (probably taking a break from my dad, like me) were all around playing and giggling. Nothing SEEMED out of place.

"Percy," a soft voice said.

Annabeth and I turned. I figured it out. It was _her_. Thalia was back.

"YOU!" Grover bared his teeth. This was the first time I'd ever seen him like this.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said sharply.

I didn't hesitate. With a quick motion, I grabbed Thalia's hair, and spun it sharply until she kneeled at my feet. Nobody cared to stop me. They were all equally pissed off.

"P-Percy! Ow! Let me explain!" Thalia tried to free her hair from my grasp, but no amount of lightning would break my hand away from her.

"Go back where you belong, Thalia!" Grover immediately got off of the "Dance with Aphrodite" game (which I still find really creepy)

"B-but I left! I left to come back to you guys! I-I m-m-made ow! I made a mistake!" Thalia whimpered as I glared at her.

"Oh yeah? And precious Luke? Huh?"

At this, Thalia's eyes swam with crystal tears.

"Left him, too,"

"Really? Why? Why not bring him with you?" I sneered.

Thalia didn't reply.

"Listen," I released her, practically throwing her to the ground by me. "I don't give a care what you do, but you're not coming with us! Not even Zeus can make me take you back, traitor,"

Thalia looked sad as she rubbed her scalp.

"But Percy"-

"NO. You're not coming with us!" Annabeth hissed. All memories of Thalia and her seemed to vanish when she looked at Thalia's scarred face.

"Let's go guys," I said gruffly.

No one around seemed to notice our little fight. Strange. Maybe it was normal. I might tell Annabeth about it later…

"Percy!" Thalia tugged on my shirt.

"WHAT?" I tore it from her grasp.

Thalia's eyes couldn't hold the crocodile tears much longer and they spilt slowly down her cheeks, leaving a steady line of shimmering flesh.

"I love you. That's why I came back. I love you!"


	4. Her Cold Lips

I felt numb. Everything was silenced.

"WHAT?" Annabeth screeched.

"It's true!" Thalia started to sob. "I love you, Percy. I couldn't keep it in any longer! I couldn't!"

"Listen," I took in a deep breath. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You love Luke. Not me,"

"I DO!"

Grover shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked him quietly.

"…I think she's telling the truth," he said carefully. "I can feel two sides of emotions, each equally balanced. She loves Luke, and I don't think she'd be able to handle it…but I can say the same for you Percy,"

"NO. You're not telling me this!" I put my hands up and glared.

"He's not lying!" Thalia said exasperated.

"Get away from me!" I whispered, stepping back.

What the hell was she saying? Who was this? No way that the girl in front of me was Thalia!

"Percy…I really mean it. I need you," Thalia started walking up to me, but Annabeth stood in front of me protectively.

"Out of the way," Thalia grumbled.

"No. You. Get away from us," I sneered behind Annabeth's shoulders.

"B-"

"GO BACK TO HIM! GO!" I ran out of the arcade, going up to my room. We were going to stay locked up in our rooms until that girl can stay away.

"Percy!"

My name echoed in my ears, even after I slammed the door to me room and went straight to the balcony. The sun had already set, leaving fading purple clouds and a heavy black blanket over the sky. I wasn't crying. There was no reason to.

The door shut softly behind me. I didn't look over my shoulders.

"Percy?"

Annabeth's voice.

"I don't want to talk Annabeth," I said gruffly.

"You know you can always talk to me," she put her arms around my waist, resting her head on my back.

"Really," I shoved her away and walked inside.

Annabeth didn't look angry at all. In fact, she looked a little…_pleased_.

"WHAT?" I looked at her, agitated.

"Nothing," she smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Annabeth, I don't like Thalia, really. I just couldn't stand"-

Annabeth started laughing. I cocked my eyebrows.

"I knew it!" she giggled.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"The way your acting!" Annabeth walked up to me. "I knew you would be all 'no Annabeth, it's not true!' I was so right!"

"…Erm…" I didn't know what to say.

I was, genuinely, speechless.

Annabeth pressed her lips to mine, intertwining her hands with mine. I broke away and she kissed me again. Damn. I gave in, letting my lips move on her cold ones. Cold…? Whatever. A thought came into my head and I put my hand up to my mouth to stop her from kissing me again.

"Where's Grover and Nico?" I asked.

"I left them downstairs," she cocked her eyebrows. "I rushed after you!"

"…oh my gods," I gasped, running to the door.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth…you left them DOWNSTAIRS with THALIA?"

"…oh. That wasn't very smart," Annabeth nodded to herself.

"YOU THINK?"

"STOP YELLING AT ME, OK?" she hissed. "SORRY FOR TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

"Well…" I didn't have a reply to that, so I just yanked open the door and started running. Annabeth was at my side.

We ran down the stairs and to the same sign. When I walked into the arcade, I could see no one. Not one child.

"This is weird," Annabeth coughed.

"Annabeth," I said her name weakly.

"Hmm?"

She walked over to the machine I was at, the "Dance with Aphrodite". A note with a dagger was in it.

I've taken Thalia, Grover, and Nico. If you think they're in the underworld, you're partly correct. I know Nico is son of the lord of the Dead. He's somewhere but the underworld…I want Thalia back, Percy. It's a fight to the death if I see you again. Grover on the other hand…maybe there wont be much use for him…

Luke

"Oh my…" Annabeth's hand went up to her mouth.

I looked at her from the corners of my eyes. I didn't blame her anymore, but still. She shouldn't of left them behind.

"Percy I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!" she bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. I want to kill that freakin' Luke," I crushed the note in my hand. "And I WILL,"


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I took the time to write a song fic for the chappie to come! YAY! PLEASE read it and review. It will sort of help you for the next chappies to come! X3 I love my fans!! ♥

Verop


	6. This is Too Embarressing to Title

-Luke's point of view-

"Thalia," Luke said softly wrapping his arms around her.

Thalia pushed him away, eyes open wide.

"I'm NOT Thalia!" she glared.

"…ok," Luke cocked his eyebrows.

"I'M SERIOUS LUKE!" she bellowed at him.

Luke winced.

"Of course you aren't ,love," he took her face into his hands and kissed her lips.

Thalia let him, with hesitation. But something wasn't right. Her lips were soft and warm…why? Her lips were usually cold, as cold as death.

"Luke," she pushed him away. "I'm NOT Thalia. I'm…I'm…"

"Ok," Luke snapped, glaring. "WHO are you then? Spit it out!"

"I'm Annabeth,"

-X-

Percy's Point of View:

"Percy, I'm tired," Annabeth groaned.

I turned.

"Listen, we've got a couple of more miles to go until we reach the next hotel. We can put up with it," I growled. I was starting to get annoyed. She's been whining and acting prissy ever since we checked out of the hotel. (By the way, did you know time stops when you get in and resumes when you get out? So you can rest without wasting any days! How cool is that?)

"I'm tired. Let's stop NOW," she hissed.

I turned. Annabeth suddenly had a very dark, punkish look. Her eyes burrowed furiously at me as her upper lip curled in a snarl.

I smiled at her softly. Just put up with it, Percy.

"Should I carry you?" I teased, knowing she'd slap me and insist that she could carry herself, five gods, and me.

"That sounds good," Annabeth nodded, surprising me.

I blinked.

"Well?" she paused, staring at me intently.

"Erm…" I walked over and took her shoulders, then her feet. Hoisting her up, I groaned slightly at the weight.

Damn. Killer.

"Much better," Annabeth grinned. "ONWARD PERCY!"

"Eh…" I could mutter. It was the only action that was in my power to do! Annabeth weighed, like, a TON.

We finally reached the hotel. I put her down at the doorstep and twisted my arms around, stretching them.

We walked in, made a reservation, and walked up to our room. Yes, we had to share one room. And don't look disgusted! I would never touch Annabeth that way, even if it was a dare.

"I'm going to go wash up," I smiled at her lightly.

"Sure," Annabeth swung our bag at the nearest bed. I grabbed a towel and went into the exquisite bathroom, undressing quickly so I could feel the warmth of the shower.

I stepped in. Beautiful feeling, when the hot water streams down your back, massaging your aching muscles.

"Percy?" I heard a voice. Annabeth's.

"Yeah,"

"Can you come out?"

"…" I didn't answer. Was she STUPID or just playing stupid?

"Um…after I finish my shower. I'm kind of undressed right now?" I chuckled.

"I know,"

OK. SICK. Sick, sick, sick, AND sick.

"Annabeth, just wait," I growled at her. She was acting strange.

"Fine,"

I heard the door slam. Not trusting her, I turned off the shower and dried myself in it. I then wrapped the towel on the lower part of my torso, and shook some water out of my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom…and she was sitting on the sink.

In a bra.

Oh. My. Gods. My eyes bulged, seriously. And not because she looked hot or anything (WHAT AM I SAYING?) but because she had the nerve to sit in front of me wearing her undergarments!

"What the hell are you doing?" I barked at her.

"I missed you," she smiled.

"Annabeth, ew. Get out!" I pointed a finger towards the bathroom door.

"Percy!" she whined. "Why?"

Why. WHY? Oh, I could think of many legit reasons WHY. Well, to start, this was wrong. Completely wrong. Athena would KILL me. NOT a good thing.

"…you're sick, you know that?" I snarled at her, grabbing her arm.

She jumped off the sink, still smiling sweetly. She put her arms around my waist.

Crap. Have to get her out.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled, startling her. Her hand moved away from my waist, and she glared.

"What?" she hissed. "We like each other, don't we?"

"Yeah, not enough to SLEEP with each other!" I glanced at her, venom dripping from my voice.

"…whatever," she opened the door wide and walked out.

I sighed deeply and closed the door. Thank goodness. That was weird and sick beyond reason.

What was wrong with Annabeth?

-X-X-X

What IS wrong with the so called Annabeth? Xo oooh…Won't write until I get about five-ten more reviews. And don't just say "this is review number five, write now" no. I want "this is review number five and I liked ect." Kk people? I stopped writing because there were hardly any reviews. So I wasn't fueled to write.


	7. Potions and the Jerky Twins

I killed everyone with that cliffie, didn't I? DDDx I'm SO sorry. DDDX –pouts- I just didn't feel like writing. Here's an even worse cliffie. –laughs at cruelty- ENJOY!

Luke

X-X

"WHAT?" I roared, wiping my lips automatically.

"It's true!" Thalia (Annabeth WHATEVER) whimpered. "It was Aphrodite's potion! Thalia had it!"

"Ok…so you're telling me I've got ANNABETH, GROVER, AND NIKO HERE?" I roared again.

"Gods, Luke! Shut up! And YES!"

"OH. MY. FREAKING. GODS." I took in deep breaths, my vision becoming glazed. "This is NOT going to end to your liking,"

X-X

Percy's Point of View:

"Where are you going, Percy?" Annabeth asked me, sprawled on the bed as if she was tired. Psh. Right.

"Out of here," I told her, tying my shoes.

"Why?" she sat up.

"Because apparently, I don't want to get fried by our parents!" I hissed.

"Why are you so afraid?" she snorted.

"…well, Dad has a trident, and your mom, being the goddess of wisdom and all, would find the harshest ways to torture me. Hmmm, Annabeth?"

"Whatever. She always fakes,"

"…what world do YOU come from?" I asked her, disgusted. I threw open the door. "I'll be back in about forty five minutes. I have to go finish the paperwork and stuff downstairs,"

"Sure," Annabeth smiled at me.

I walked out and shut the door behind me. Walking towards the elevator, I had a strange wave of ocean water waft to my nose. I blinked, momentarily stunned.

"Hmmm…?" I asked myself.

I looked around, but no water burst from the walls. Nothing.

"Whatever," I hissed under my breath and poked the elevator button. It took a while. Five minutes past…seven…nine…

I pushed the button again and again.

Finally, I heard the chime.

"Halleluiah," I rolled my eyes as the elevator door opened. I froze then.

"Percy," Luke chuckled. He took my arm and shoved me in. I slammed against the wall, hearing SOMETHING crunch. Ouch.

I looked to my left, groaning. Thalia was bound and gagged, her eyes wide with terror. I withdrew a breath sharply.

"Luke!" I yelled, turning. "You'll pay!"

"That's not Thalia," Luke said in a bored voice, as the elevator doors shut.

"…WHAT?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I don't care if it is or isn't! You promised to kick my butt the next time you saw me!"

"That's when I thought that I had Thalia," Luke frowned. "Which I don't,"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I roared at him, loosing my patience.

"Tell him yourself princess," Luke smirked and ripped the bandage off… "Thalia".

She took in big gulps of air, breathing in and out.

"I'm…Annabeth! I'm Annabeth…Percy!"

"…no way," I whispered.

"Yes," Thalia (Annabeth, what EVER) slumped to the floor. "Potion. Aphrodite,"

"…Annabeth?"

This definitely made more sense. Annabeth would have never acted the way the imposter acted upstairs. I knew there was something different! It turns out that the real Annabeth was with Luke all along!

She nodded.

"Oh my gods!" I embraced her, completely numb. This was a strange and weird twist of turns.

"Ok, ENOUGH," Luke hissed.

"When do you change back?" I asked Annabeth, ignoring him.

"When we touch," Annabeth replied to me, face flushed and breathless.

"…gods," I shook my head and stood up. "Luke, untie her,"

"Don't feel like it,"

"Luke,"

It would be stupid and rash to get into a battle in an elevator escalating towards the sky with a tied girl by us. Not smart at all.

"Fine," he grumbled, seeing this fact also. He reached down and undid Annabeth's ropes. She stood up and rubbed her wrists, proceeding to stand by me.

"Let's go down to my room," I glared. "And kick Thalia's butt,"

"No. I'll take her quietly," Luke sniffed.

I rolled my eyes. "A treaty for now, you bastard traitor?"

Luke bristled, growling at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grinned at him just as the door opened.

We found ourselves staring at two men, both as pale as gray and they had no pupils. I could smell fear and decay around them, and I cringed my nose. Annabeth didn't seem to notice, but I could tell that Luke did.

"…what the…?" he left the question hanging.

"Thanatos, let's go this way," one man tugged. They looked like twins.

My heart almost skipped a beat. _Thanatos_…?

"No, no, Hypnos. That's where the stupid demigods are," the other man chuckled, pointing at us.

"STUPID?" Luke and I chorused.

"…you can see us?"

"And hear us?"

Thanatos AND Hypnos? The escaped "ex" gods?

No. Freaking. Way.

"NO DUH!" Luke roared.

"GET THEM!" I yelled, jumping out.

"Get who, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"The freakin' gods!"

"…where?"

She couldn't see them. I turned back to them. The two looked terrified.

"How come she can't see you?" Luke grabbed Hypnos' neck and put him against the wall of the elevator.

"…I don't know!" he whined.

"What about you?" I put Riptide against Thanatos' neck.

"…I believe," Thanatos gulped. "She hasn't had a brush with death. Our her mother or father aren't plotting to kill her,"

The words hit my ears like a thousand stinging, flesh-tearing knives.

Plotting to kill?

X

CLIFFIE! MAUHAHHAHAHA!! X-X I'm calm now. –Takes deep breathes- btw, if anyone would care to read my Edgar Allan Poe story, the Tell-Tale Watercolors I'd LOVE that. I'll write more Percy Jackson! –Bribes- Once again, 5-10 reviews, don't say "This is review #5" or that crap because it will not count. Something you liked or didn't like.


	8. The Plan that can Kill Humanity

"…what did you say?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"One of your parent's are plotting to kill you," Thanatos blinked. "You seriously didn't hear?"

I didn't say anything. Trying to KILL me? Was the way I blew up at my dad really that bad? Was he really looking forward to my death?

"…Percy, you ok?" Annabeth shook my shoulder slightly.

"I'm fine," I shook my shoulder.

"Maybe it was a brush with death," Annabeth shrugged. "The Minotaur,"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. That was my brush with death. I breathed out, thankfully. And Luke must have been the dragons, where he got his scar. We were all good. The Olympians weren't trying to kick our butts right now.

"Listen," I hissed at Thanatos. "Hades wants you back in his kingdom right now,"

"Oh! Lord Hades does care!" Thanatos smiled.

"…yeah," I cocked an eyebrow. "Annabeth, call Lord Hades NOW,"

"…how?"

"We need Nico, don't we?" I muttered. "Or the portal in the Ocean!"

"Let's go there, then!" Annabeth said.

"Too risky and plus, we don't have the time,"

"You just don't want to talk to your Dad," Luke sneered.

"Shut up," I glared at him.

I turned back to Thanatos…

Wait.

Where was he? I looked frantically around. I couldn't see him.

"Luke…do you see the two twins?" I asked.

"NO!" Luke turned in circles and circles.

"Gods, no!" I hit the wall next to me. They'd escaped.

"Young Hero…" a voice said dreamily.

I looked up. Thanatos was sitting on the ceiling (I KNOW that sounds weird) smiling at me.

"I'll go back to Lord Hades now," he winked. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"And as for I," Hypnos appeared on the left wall, sitting with his legs crossed. "I shall be wrecking havoc for all the sleep dwellers!"

"No…" I muttered.

"Or if you prefer it to be the other way," Thanatos' eyes glowed dark red. "I will wreck havoc on the humans, and Hypnos can return,"

"Erm…no, we're good with the first choice," Annabeth said weakly.

"Alright then," Thanatos returned to normal, giving us a toothy grin. "Bye!" in a flash of smoke, he and his brother disappeared of the walls.

Luke, Annabeth, and I stood in silence.

"They're plotting something," Annabeth said. "I know they are!"

"What could they be doing?" I agreed with her, but I just couldn't figure out what was going on.

Thanatos seemed ten times stronger then his brother…so why would he go to the underworld (considering that he actually does) and leave Hypnos to wreck havoc…in our "sleep".

"Beats me," Luke shrugged. "I'm just here for Thalia. Then the note will become valid,"

I glowered at him and walked towards the elevator.

X--------------X

"YOU LYING, CHEATING"-

Annabeth held my arm back as Luke went up and grabbed Thalia's hair. She screeched in pain as he dragged her over and threw her on Annabeth. We heard a crack and automatically, Annabeth was once again normal. She smiled slightly at me and I smiled inside. Outside, I still had the look of an EXTREMELY pissed off dog.

"Luke!" Thalia clawed at him.

"You switched bodies, eh?" Luke hissed.

"Ow!"

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a…_kiss._ At first, she resisted, but then, she gave in, kissing him back. Annabeth and I, I'm sure, looked at them horrified. I took out Riptide and chuckled darkly.

"Sorry Luke," I hissed. "From this moment on you're my enemy,"

Luke broke away from Thalia and stared at me, his scar growing dark.

"Because I kissed her?"

"No. You just are," I shrugged.

He took out his sword.

"Fine. A duel it is," he smirked.

Thalia backed away, as did Annabeth.

"Bring it!" I hissed and lunged Anklumos at his bare and unprotected chest.

-short chapter, I know.XDD haha! I'm sorry, but its a the-next-day update, right? So I'm safe! -waves from home base- ok. Look forword to the fight! I WANT 6 REVIEWS. NINE PEOPLE HAVE PUT THIS ON THEIR ALERTS. You know the review rules.


	9. A Fight with Da Lukester

There's a HORRIBLE cliffy at the end of this story. You've been warned.

-X-

Luke blocked easily, his sword swerving quickly to meet mine. I jumped to the right, trying to hit his shoulder. Luke once again blocked easily, turning to meet the point of my blade.

"I'm better at this then you remember, Jackson!" he snapped.

"Sure. And I'm a ton better then you ever thought I could ever be!" I jumped back as he ran at me, then ducked, sending my sword piercing through his right arm. Luke didn't even cower or smile. He kept a straight face and turned back to me, his sword missing my head by an inch. I blocked it as quick as I could.

"Watch out Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"Just stay back!" I told her.

"Luke! Stop!"

"Shut up, Thalia!" Luke growled, and his sword cut the flesh between my shoulder and arm.

I almost screamed in pain but didn't. Annabeth thought quickly, and threw a nearby cup of water on my cut. It started tingling and was healed.

"Thanks!" I breathed out gratefully, and jabbed at Luke's leg. He dodged like he was dancing, his sword lashing out on my head. I could feel some of my hairs being chopped off. Great. I was THIS close to being shrimp and Percy sushi (deep-fried by the way).

"Even water can't help you, Perseus! I'm something stronger then you ever imagined!"

"YOU LIAR!" I bellowed at him, sick of the lies he was trying to spin in my head.

"Even Thalia doesn't know this about me!" Luke sneered as he continued to block me.

Suddenly, I felt a sword pierce my left side. I looked down, somewhat stunned. Blood covered the blade as he withdrew it. And then it just gushed out like a mighty river. I slowly sank to the floor, my knees buckling under me.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed as Luke brought up his sword to my neck.

"NO!" I brought up my sword also, blocking his. I could hear his cursing and muttering.

"You aren't rid of easily, are you?" Luke glared.

"No," I had to chuckle as I forced myself to stand up. "I'm practically your worst nightmare,"

"Don't talk bigger then you are, Jackson!" Luke hissed and hit my left arm with his sword. I screamed as it came pouring out again. The blood. It wouldn't stop. My side was gushing, my arm the same. I felt myself weakening, but I struggled to keep fighting. Thalia was gone. I don't know if she ran out or not. But all I knew was that I needed water. And fast.

"No…stop it Luke!" Annabeth was turning pale.

"Hell no!" Luke laughed maliciously.

"Percy!" Thalia called my name. I didn't even see it, or her, but all of a sudden, I was drenched in water, from head to toe. However, even that water wasn't enough to stop my blood. I was starting to withdraw as patches in my eyesight became black.

Luke brought up his sword, grinned at me, and _cut me from my shoulder to my left hip._ I tasted the rust in my mouth. What was going on? Why was I loosing? Why was he so dang powerful?

That's when I first considered it. I looked at Luke's right arm, the one I had cut. Not a spot of blood. Instead… a shimmering gold fluid where the blood should have been. My eyes widened. Was it possible that…it was Ichor, the blood of the gods! And _only_ gods. Not demi-gods. But I had to be sure.

With my remaining strength, I clenched my sword and in a quick motion swept at his stomach area. Luke smiled and my fears were confirmed. It's as if gold was falling out of him, like a river.

I stared at it with a mixture of awe and horror, as did Annabeth and Thalia.

"Luke…what are you?" Thalia whispered.

"…a god," Luke wiped the blood on his sword on my shirt, piercing me with the blade on my back. I grimaced as he withdrew it, and more blood fell. "I told you before, Jackson. If you had joined the Titans, you'd of been a god also. I had started to doubt, I regretfully say…and they showed me that making me a god was a piece of cake,"

"You…bastard!" I breathed heavily. The blood loss was too much. "I'll…kill…kill…you!"

"Oh contraire," Luke brought his face close to mine and hissed. "It is I who will kill you,"

I shut my eyes as he withdrew. Crap. I was damned, as was Annabeth. Who gave a care about Thalia. She's probably live as queen or something. I opened my eyes to watch my final moments.

"Goodbye Percy Jackson," Luke whispered. "I'll have a pleasure murdering you,"

Annabeth screamed. Her scream droned in my ears.

That's all I remember. A scream, and a flash of flying blood…

-----X-----

You know your crazy and beloved Verop is nuts enough to kill Percy. 0 But maybe she wont…maybe she has other plans. –eyebrows cock- or does she not? Since the series doesn't end here…

MAUAUHAHAHAHA! This must bet the worst cliffy yet.DD I was very proud of my reviewers. I think everyone reviewed. –Claps and gives you all rewards- PLEASE give me the same. See how well I wrote this time? 'Tis because everyone reviewed. Please don't think I don't read the reviews. I usually reply to all of them, so be warned. I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY.


	10. Elysium

I awoke to find myself strapped to a large stone, chains and all. Thick, heavy, humongous chains. I blinked and strained against them. No avail.

"…what?" I asked myself.

A light shown above my head. I looked at it and gasped. It was like a movie, as pictures formed together to make a video. I watched intently.

It was my death. I said before, that I remember blood flying and a scream. Well…it wasn't only my blood. Thalia's arm was cut severely. Annabeth stopped screaming. And then I noticed…I never died from an extra cut. Wait. I was dead. For some reason, I felt nothing but numbness. Nothing at all. I proceeded to watch the video.

Annabeth's scream filled the air. Thalia had jumped in front of me as to block Luke's sword. Her hand was the only thing that got in the way, and it was cut from her elbow to the tip of her fingers. I could see my eyes start closing slowly as I clutched my torn side.

"No...No…" I had groaned. I fell to the floor, that being my eternal position. Luke stared stiffly at Thalia.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a whisper. "I…I…"-

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Of course, I didn't stir. I was already dead.

"PERCY!" Annabeth fell to the floor next to me, crying over my body.

"You…you…killed him!" Thalia's voice was hardly audible.

"…did I?" Luke's mouth was dry.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Thalia's eyes started glowing yellow and her hands flew up to Luke's throat.

"THALIA!"

"Don't you dare! You killed him! You murderer!" Thalia sent an electric bolt up his spine. Luke shivered. His eyes went wide, and he plunged to the floor, not moving.

"Did you kill him Thalia?" Annabeth hiccupped.

"No. Luke's a god now," Thalia shook her head. "Paralysis. I'm calling Dad,"

The video faded and I was staring at blank light. I closed my eyes. That must have been the stupidest way to die. Silent tears ran down my cold cheeks, making them colder. I failed. I failed my quest, the prophecy. Everything. My sobs were easy to hear now. I thought of how much my life had sucked, how much I could have done to make it better. I thought of Annabeth, who when I had the strength to tell her and she had the strength to tell me, was fading now. I was going to be stuck in this eternal inferno, burning for life. At least, I think the burning was supposed to start soon.

"Are you at despair?" a calm voice said.

I inclined my head to the left. A door, that I never noticed, had a woman in the doorway. She was stunningly beautiful, with lushes chocolate brown hair extending to her waist. A golden tiara with a silver leaf stood on her forehead. Her Greek toga drooped to the floor, her shoulders white and bared. She was beautiful, in one word.

"…yes," I shut my eyes, afraid that I'd gone mad.

The lady walked up to me, her hands delicately twirling a thread of hair.

"You are not meant to be here, Perseus Jackson," she leaned closer to me. "I can get you out,"

I opened my eyes again. I could feel her minty (Don't know WHY) breath on my neck.

"How?" I asked her, my tears still dropping.

"I cannot explain. But I will…right now,"

I felt something cool on my lips. Hers. I swear, I was FREAKING out (not that I minded. Don't tell Annabeth). I mean, a gorgeous woman comes in, claims she can get me out, and kisses me! (I'm confused)

I didn't kiss her back. I just waited, and shut my eyes.

"Open them, Perseus,"

I did. And gasped. I was lying on the floor. In the Elysian Fields. I smelled the same familiar barbecue, and heard the same kind of laughter. The grass I was lying under chose to be purple today. Wow.

"I told you, young hero, that I'd be able to free you,"

"Thank you so much," I stood up automatically, slapping the dirt from my jeans. "But…who are you? And aren't you afraid of Hades?"

"Hades?" the woman laughed, her smile glittering in the sun…or whatever source of light there was. "I'm Persephone, Perseus Jackson,"

My jaw dropped open.

"No. Way." I said.

"Believe it," she grinned. "Hades sent me to give you an offer,"

"Oh! Lady Persephone! Can you throw the Frisbee over here?" someone called. I looked. Muscular, tall, handsome, brilliant smile, and sandy kind of hair. Perseus. The _original _Perseus. I didn't know how I knew…I just did.

"Of course, Master Perseus," the goddess was about to bend down, but I did it quicker and fetched the golden Frisbee by her foot.

"Here you are," I threw it to him.

"Thanks Percy!" he shot me a grin and ran back towards the Victorian building he had appeared out of.

I think we all knew each other's names.

"Thank you, Perseus, for being such a gentleman," Persephone smiled at me.

"Um…yeah," I grinned at her. I really didn't want to leave the Elysian Fields. If this is where I had to wait for my friends…I'd so do it.

"Now that you've seen the Elysium…" Persephone waved her hand in the air, and all of a sudden, we were out of the Elysian Fields and in the familiar throne room of Lord Hades. Greeaaaaaaaattttteee.

"Jackson," a voice said, cool as ice.

I looked. Persephone's face turned soft and she walked over to the speaker. Hade's held out his hand as his wife took it.

"You should have been in the Elysium right now," my uncle was calm.

It was the first time ever he's ever talked to me without yelling.

"When Persephone begged Demeter to come to me early, she rushed to get you once she had learned that you had died," Hades smiled. _Smiled. _

I blinked. "Go on,"

"I shall give you another chance," the god stood up.

I inclined my head toward him.

"Yes?"

"When you finish your quest…you shall serve me for however many days you say on earth. One day is one year,"

"So…if I'm at this for a month…"

"Thirty years," Persephone said. "Or you can forsake the quest and stay in the Elysian Fields,"

The bargain was too much…and I didn't want anyone to suffer loosing me twice.

"What if I die again?" I asked.

"Then you die. And I may offer this to you again, I may not," Hades shrugged.

I stared around the underworld. The thought of seeing Annabeth again…and even Thalia (who I'm now convinced is completely good since she almost sacrificed her life for mine)…of course Grover…

"I…I don't know," I shook my head.

"Percy," a voice said.

My head turned sharply. It was _Zoë's voice!_

Her head floated in Hades' hand. It didn't look creepy because it looked like a T.V. or something.

"Do it Percy. I'm in the Elysian Fields, but I've longed to come back to you guys," Zoë's voice was starting to sadden and her face showed features of despair. "Lord Hades offered me this…but I said no. It was stupid. Say yes, Percy. Say yes!"

"…Zoë!" I croaked. Her head faded and I stared at Hades' white palm.

"What do you say, Perseus?"

I stared at them. The Elysian Fields…it was SO calling. And I'd finally be done with the pain…But then I had Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the human civilization who _needed_ me.

"I don't know," I shook my head.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Love, calm down," Persephone patted his chest. He hardly smiled at her.

"Fine," I shook my head. I think I might regret this. "I choose…the Elysian Fields,"


	11. Change of Tide

XDDD CLIFFIE! Mauahah! The last chapter I mean. This chapter will be focused on Percy and his choice and blah blah blah JUST READ! Btw, I want reviews for the last chapter and this chapter. So I want TWO reviews PER REVIEWER.

-X-

"Are you sure?" Hades asked, cocking his eyebrows. Persephone looked at me, her mouth slightly ajar.

Suddenly, memories flooded into my mind. Annabeth smiling at me, calling me seaweed brain, hitting the back of my head. Bittersweet memories. My eyes stung with tears. Thalia's face when she wasn't a tree anymore, her courage, her words when she told me she loved me. And then Grover. Knowing him, he'd probably blame himself for everything while I sat in the underworld, laughing and playing forever in the Fields of Elysium.

"Then it shall"-

"No! Wait!" I cried out. "I'll do it! I'll go back to Earth. I accept your offer,"

Hades and Persephone looked pleased.

"You understand the rules?" Persephone asked.

"Yes,"

"Repeat them to me,"

"Every day that I am on the earth is equal to a year. If I stay on the earth for twenty days, I have to serve you for twenty years," I repeated it.

"Perfect," Hades came up to me and touched his index and middle finger to my hand. "Go. And thank you for returning Thanatos. Now return Hypnos,"

A flash of white light.

-X-

"…what?" I opened my eyes and screamed. I was facing a wooden ceiling! The only light I had was the fire at my…

OH. MY. GOD. THERE'S A FIRE AT MY FEET!

"OPEN THIS THING UP!" I banged on the wood. "GODS DAMMIT! OPEN IT UP!"

Yeah. I JUST got another chance, and I was being fried or cremated whatever.

I could hear light whispers outside, some shushing, and gasps.

"OPEN IT UP IN THE NAME OF THE ELYSIAN FIELDS, HADES, AND ALL THAT IS DEAD OR ALIVE!" I yowled.

The lid shifted. I withdrew my feet from the burning.

"Percy?" a light flooded the coffin.

Her face appeared. Annabeth. It was tear stricken, red, and puffy. All I could do was stare.

"PERCY!" she squealed and hugged my neck.

"Ow! Ow!" I winced.

"Oh gods! Someone help me drag him out before he gets burned!" she yelled.

Thank YOU. Finally, someone notices.

Thalia and Grover rushed to her side and tugged me out. I fell to the floor, trying to stand up shakily. Thalia and Grover were crying too; Thalia's mascara had run.

Annabeth was the only one that didn't step back from me.

"Oh Percy!" she hugged me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We thought you were dead!" Grover squeaked.

"No. I…" I bit down my retort. I didn't want to tell them the deal I'd struck with The Lord of the Dead.

"What?" Thalia asked. I looked at her kindly. Letting go of Annabeth's shoulders, I rushed up to her and gave her probably the hugest hug I'd ever given to anyone in my life. She let me, though I didn't know if Annabeth approved. I let her down on the ground.

"Thanks for almost killing yourself," I grinned.

"You wanted me to kill myself, seaweed brain?" she grabbed the collar of my shirt. I laughed.

"No!" I took her hand away. "I saw how you jumped in front of Luke's sword to try and save me,"

"…how did you see that? According to Annabeth, you were long since dead!"

"Hades. He showed me my death and everything," I gulped. I didn't want to give too much away.

I walked back towards Annabeth. She was smiling, thank the gods. So she approved. I looked around me for the first time. The place was made out of marble, with…with seashells and fish swimming around. No. no, no, no, no.

"Where are we?" I hissed.

They all turned a deep shade of pink.

"P-P"-

"WHAT?"

"Poseidon's palace," Annabeth said in a small voice.

I swear, I think my eyes turned black.

"And what would make you think I'd want to be buried here?" I hissed in a low voice, looking at all of them.

"It was Lord Poseidon's request!" Thalia said.

"OF COURSE! THE LORD GETS TO REQUEST WHAT HE WANTS!" I bellowed at them.

Annabeth bristled. "Stop it, Percy! He's your father! Remember what Hermes told you about Luke?"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THEM?" I grasped her shoulders, shaking them.

She cowered against my grip.

"I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO BE NEAR HIM AGAIN!"

"Percy, stop it! You're acting like a child!" Thalia barked at me.

"Hell no!" I stormed out of the room, trying to find the nearest balcony so I could swim up to the surface.

I could hear footsteps follow me, but I wasn't sure who.

"Go away Annabeth!"

"It's not Annabeth,"

I turned. Thalia had followed me, her face flushed from running.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I hissed.

"Back in the room. Annabeth's getting Poseidon to send us back to land," Thalia crossed her arms.

"So why did you follow me? He was just going to ask to see me again!" I glared.

"Because you've got to stop running away from your problems like a child!" she roared at me. "You're better then that! I know you are!"

"Stop yelling at me! You don't know what it's like! You're practically daddy's little girl!"

"You are so wrong!" she grabbed my arm and stared me right in the eyes. I shivered slightly. "I was only turned into a tree out of _pity_ not _love. _DO YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!?"

Thalia's eyes welled with tears.

"…" I sighed. "Don't cry Thalia,"

"…I won't. Because I know I'm stronger then that, Perseus," she said in a whisper.

"No you're not," I looked into her eyes again. I drew closer. What was I doing? Oh well.

She sucked in her breath a little and her eyes glossed.

"None of us are strong," I said. "We're all weak. We just give ourselves the idea and impression that we are strong…for determination. For the superficial 'strength'. So we could have the will to do something,"

Thalia shook her head, disagreeing.

"We have strength, Percy. You just need to unlock it," she said.

"I guess I don't have any," I sighed, closing my eyes.

Thalia didn't say anything. She just stared at me, waiting for my move.

"I don't want anything to do with my dad," I told her. "I was just his son from an affair one night. Nothing more,"

"…Percy, you don't know that for sure,"

"I know enough mythology to state that the gods did have one night affairs," I sneered.

"Percy…just give him a chance,"

"No,"

Thalia bit her lip. A couple of tears spilled. My breath was stuck in my lungs.

"D-don't cry, Thalia," I touched the tears with my finger, brushing them away.

"Shut up," she hissed, more spilling.

I did what I could to shut _her_ up. I caressed her cheek, bent down, and kissed her. Her eyes flew open, wide. Once she figured out that this was real, she kissed me back. Her lips moved eagerly against mine, as she grasped my shoulders. What the hell was I doing? I loved Annabeth, not Thalia! I broke away.

"Oh my gods," I breathed in.

"I won't tell Annabeth," she smiled and wiped some tears from her cheek. "Just talk to Poseidon…or I will tell her,"

I flushed. That was a horrible position to be in…

"…Erm…"

"Please Percy! For me and Annabeth?" she whimpered. "Plus, if you're trying to reconnect Luke to his dad, you have to be a leader!"

"And if we don't make up? Are you still telling Annabeth?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just talk it out and we'll see,"

She kissed my cheek and said, "By the way. The outburst in the hotel,"

I ran a hand threw my hair and chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah?"

"I loved Luke more," she winked. "I just felt you were closer,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Girl issues," she said slowly, as if she was speaking to a three year old.

"So you don't like me?"

"I do. But I love Luke," she turned and left.

I chuckled and got it. The discussions that I had with Annabeth suddenly made sense.

I walked back to the main room in the palace. No one was there. I looked around, waiting. Finally, I decided to leave. I didn't need to talk to Poseidon. And I'd talk to Annabeth about a the whole issue.

"Percy," a voice said.

My heart blazed with fury as I turned around.

Poseidon gripped his trident, gazing at me sadly.

"Hades told me what happened," he walked closer to me. "About the deal. I pity the decision you had to make,"

I remembered Thalia's words.

_I was only turned into a tree out of pity not love _

"Don't pity me like your brother pitied his daughter!" I sneered. "I don't need your pity!"

"Percy"-

"WHAT?"

"I need to tell you something. About your mom and I,"

I paused.

What did he have to say about my mom?

"Percy…if it was up to me," Poseidon took in a breath. "I would have married your mother and had her live as a queen. But she refused. She thought, the same as you, that I was taking pity on her. I wasn't. I truly loved Sally Jackson."

"…I know that. You said it before,"

"I was watching you all of your life," Poseidon smiled. "All of your life. Even before I claimed you. I didn't know what time was best to claim you, so when I did, I was doing it to protect you and protect myself. A double prize,"

"So now I'm a prize?" I hissed at him.

"Of course not," Poseidon chuckled. "You're my son. My treasure,"

I shook my head. What was he saying? That he cared?

"How come you didn't know that I liked blue?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your mother never tells me anything," Poseidon shook his head. "I'll always try to meet her at her lunch break, but all she says is that you guys are doing fine. I ask about your school, she says fine. I ask about your hobbies and interests, she says like any normal boy," Poseidon shrugged. "I couldn't push her any farther. I didn't have the right to. Then she asked me not to come and see her anymore, because she was engaged to…blowfish?"

"Blofis!" I chuckled. We did have things in common.

Poseidon smiled.

-X-

Soes, didn't I fix it up:3 MASTER PLAN I TELL YOU!! Oo But no way will this story have a happy ending. I HATE happy endings. 10 reviews. NOW.OO what did you think of my master plan? Hmmm?


	12. Remorse or Regret

This chapter is going to be more ThaliaxLuke. Percy's problems are out of the way (almost all of them) but what 'bout Luke and Thalia's relationship? Here it goes! Tiny surprise at the end that doesn't have to do with the plot of the story!

X-X-X-X-X

"…food?" I asked.

I couldn't remember the last time I stuck a French fry in my mouth.

"…yes. It stops your stomach from hurting," Thalia rolled her eyes.

"And your dad got you a blue chicken patty!" Annabeth smiled. Then she leaned over to me and said, "How did THAT happen? Food coloring?"

I looked at her.

"I have no idea!" I said, thinking about it.

Thalia stood up suddenly, her face sort of pale. "Erm…I have to go you guys. I'll be back soon though,"

"Uh-huh," Grover dunked some ketchup on his foil, licking his lips greedily.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Thalia's Point of View:

I ran quickly to Lord Poseidon, gasping for breath once I reached him.

"Are you ready Thalia?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yes," I gasped for air.

"Don't do what I did," he said quietly. "Don't let him go,"

A flash of blue (and bubbles! I love bubbles, but don't let anyone know) , and I was in the cellar. This was the torture place for the dead. Those who couldn't die again…like Luke.

"Y-you!" he croaked. My heart twisted around in my chest, and it felt as if thorns prodded it. I turned. He was dripping from Ichor, the blood of the gods.

"Luke!" I ran over and hugged his neck. He winced.

"What are you doing here, Thalia?" his voice was feeble, barely audible. He'd been through a lot of tortures, I could tell.

"Luke, you've got to change!" I pleaded.

"I'm not changing!" Luke roared.

"Please! You'll be here for eternity!" I shook his shoulders. He winced. "Sorry,"

"Thalia…just go. You don't ever have to see me again. I killed Jackson, didn't I? Why do you want to be around a murder?"

"He's alive. And…Luke, I won't let you go," I bit my lip, remembering Poseidon's warning.

"…don't give me that crap," he snarled, levitating his head.

"Listen, if it was crap, I wouldn't be here!" I knelt down at his feet. He shut his eyes, a few tears spilling. One fell on my hand, dripping to the floor. I watched it.

"Go, Thalia. I don't give a care why you're here! Everything hates me…you, dad,"-

I didn't let him finish. With fury in my eyes, I punched his gut. Luke spilled some more Ichor from his mouth.

"SHUT UP JUST FOR ONE TIME IN YOUR LIFE!" I screamed at him. Luke shrunk back.

_Sparkling angel, I believe_

_You are my savior in my time of need…_

"STOP ACTING ALL DEPRESSED YOU SON OF A –can't say that word here. Ayaka-Verop-chan will be nice and let you all imagine it. XDDD-!!! YOU'RE BETTER THEN THAT! ALL THE TIMES YOU SURVIVED IN YOUR GOD FORSAKEN QUEST FOR KRONOS WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE OF YOUR FATHER!" I grabbed the cuff of his already worn shirt. "STOP. IT. I don't want to hear 'I can't live anymore' or 'I'm too weak'…JUST STOP IT!"

Luke was hardly breathing, listening to me. I stared at him with fury.

_Blinded by faith, couldn't hear,_

_All the whispers, their warnings so clear,_

"I…I thought I could depend on you! I thought you were strong!" I bellowed again. I was on a rampage. (Internal whooping here)

"…no you can't," he replied bitterly. "No one can,"

"SHUT UP!" I hit the wall next to his face. A piece of rock cracked off.

Luke shook his head, his hands straining against the chains that held him back.

"…I really couldn't care less what happens to you right now," I said in a whisper. "Because the Luke_I_knew, would have never backed down…and he would've done the right thing. I don't know you anymore,"

I prepared myself to walk out of the Underworld.

"Thalia, wait!"

I turned. His lips quivered and tears filled his eyes.

"No. I'm done with waiting," I shook my head and turned back again. "I'll wait for time and fate…but not for you,"

_I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
Now Mercy No More_

I saw a flash of white before I left. And a sandal. Hermes. Luke's face turned white. But it was definitely time. Time for them to talk…or time for him, like my dad had ordered, to be thrown into the darkest pit of Tartarus. And even then, I would not stand up for him unless he awoke from his spell of disloyalty.

_No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart _

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

Now you will know what will happen to Luke if he doesn't reconcile with the gods. TARTARUS! I just love writing angst. But its so awesome, because Thalia's a punk, and yet she's optimistic.

Oh by the way! THE SONG IS ANGELS BY WITHIN TEMPTATION. HERE ARE THE FULL LYRICS. The song is really sad, but the music vid is the CUTEST.  not as in happy cute as in sad, angsty, cute. You should watch it. Some frightening images with glowy eyes, but that's about it. Once again…you should watch it.

_Sparkling Angel  
I Believe  
You Are My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need_

Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers  
They're Warning So Clear

I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
Now Mercy No More

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

Chorus  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie

Sparkling Angel  
Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intensions  
Your Feelings For Me

Fallen Angel  
Tell Me Why  
What Is The Reason?  
The Thorn In Your Eye

I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

Chorus

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End

This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why  
You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path Of Life

Chorus  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End


	13. I Tell about my Cuts

Ok, back to PERSEUS!

-X-

Percy's point of view:

Thalia came back looking completely upset.

"…Thalia?" I asked her, after I had stuffed my face with enough food for five pigs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"she murmured, hugging her knees. She had a faraway look in her eyes. "…Luke's going to be thrown into Tartarus,"

"…I'm so sorry, Thalia," Grover bleated quietly. "We all tried though."

I felt uncomfortable. If Thalia lost Luke, it was like me losing Annabeth… I didn't want her to feel that way.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked her quietly.

"No. It's all up to him right now," Thalia said, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh! Something I've been meaning to ask you," Grover sniffed. "Artemis. The Hunt,"

"…oh…that," Thalia shrugged. "Dad ordered Artemis to release me from it,"

"_Ordered_? Can he actually do that?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yeah. She was happy to let me go. Especially after she found out that I had feelings for Luke. But it was so minor at the time, it was less then a crush," she waved a hand around. "So I'm out of the hunt. They were too…I don't know…bland, I guess. They were tough, but not punk tough. It's hard to describe the Hunters,"

"Well…" I coughed. "Does Luke know about this?"

Thalia snorted. "I doubt he even knows I joined in the first place! He hardly knows a thing about me…"

"Then why do you love him?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Because…he used to know me!" Thalia whined.

"But he doesn't know the present you," Annabeth pursed her lips. "What if you changed? Will he accommodate?"

"I don't _know_ ok?" Thalia stood up. "Maybe we're soul mates! I just don't know!"

She walked out of the room. Poseidon stared at her walk off as he walked in.

"Um…"

"Don't ask Dad,"

"Sure," he smiled, the familiar smile-wrinkles appearing.

Suddenly, I felt a searing pain run across my arm. I didn't scream, biting my tongue, tears coming to my eyes. I looked down at my arm, the tears blurring my vision. But even through the tears I saw it; the dash that ran on the surface of my wrist.

"Oh my gods! Percy, what is that?" Annabeth gulped looking at my hand.

"It's nothing!" I said quickly. I think I knew what it was. My counter for my years in the Underworld, my days on earth.

"Perseus…just tell them," Poseidon shook his head. "They must know anyway,"

"…Can I tell them alone? Or Dad, can you tell Grover and I'll tell Annabeth?" I asked him quietly. In truth, if this was going to hurt Annabeth, I didn't want Grover to see her cry or something. "Nothing personal Grover,"

"I just want to know what it is!" Grover stood up. "You can tell me now Lord Poseidon,"

I took Annabeth's hand and led her out of the room. She pursed her lips and stared at me.

"Percy, what was that?" she asked.

I peeked into an empty room. The kitchen. Eh. I might pig out and forget again. Moving on.

"You'll find out," I whispered, clenching her hand more. She started to look frightened or prepared for the worst.

Finally, I found the living room. If you would even call it that. It had a bed, a couple of see shaped couches with ocean water painted on the walls by…I _think_ Michael Angelo.

We took a seat on one of the couches.

"Annabeth," I started. "What I did was to protect you all,"

"_What_ did you do, seaweed brain?" she hissed at me, getting annoyed.

"I made a deal with Hades," I whispered.

"What?" Annabeth's eyes widened and her grip on my hand became tighter.

"I should have stayed dead," I stood up, shaking her hand from mine. She let it go. "But Hades wanted me to finish my quest…with a twist,"

"Percy…what did you do _exactly_?" Annabeth asked me hoarsely.

"Every day that I am on earth," I swallowed. "Is a year worth of service to Hades,"

Annabeth stared at me in shock. "W-what?"

"When I die again…if I die at _this_ moment, I must serve him for one year," I dared look at her face. She was still shocked.

"So…one day equals one year?" she asked me. "And what about after the quest? Why would you want to even live after that?"

I smiled wryly. "Who said I would live?"

Annabeth let out a whimper. "You're…going? After the quest is over…you're going to die again?"

"Pretty much," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Percy," she bit her lip. "How you could you do something this idiotic?"

"…it was stupid?" I echoed.

"YES!" Annabeth practically screamed.

"I wanted to see you guys so badly…and Zoë told me to do it!"

"Zoë?" Annabeth cocked her head.

"Yeah, her soul (I think) appeared in Hades' hand," I waved a hand. "She said he offered her the same! And Persephone was standing and acting all sad after I refused the first time,"

"Persephone? It's summer!"

"She came early,"

"She _never _comes early, Percy. NEVER. Demeter wouldn't let her,"

"Well, she did,"

"I don't like this,"

"Can I just finish?" I yelled.

"Fine," she grumbled. I took that as my invitation to continue.

"So anyway, Persephone and Hades both looked pleased when I reconsidered"-

"So you said no first?"

"ANNABETH!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

I took a deep breath. "So you're saying I should have stayed down there? You didn't want to see me?"

"You idiot," she laughed sadly. "When I die, I want you to be right there waiting for me. If the quest takes…a year for example, that's about 300+ days of serving Hades!"

"…oh," I never thought of it that way. "We just got to finish the quest early then,"

"Then you'll leave," Annabeth said quietly.

"…Yeah," I shivered.

Annabeth laid her head back on the couch, tears stinging her eyes.

"Please don't cry," I rolled my eyes. "Death is eternity, right? We'll see each other!"

"Unless Hades makes you a god!" Annabeth sniffed.

"…make me a god?" I echoed. Wait. That sounded like Kronos making Luke a god. No way. Kronos didn't have THAT kind of power! Why didn't we notice that before? Only a huge god could have done that!

"Annabeth…" I bit down what I was going to say. If I was going to accuse Lord Hades of turning evil and turning against all of Olympus, I had to have proof.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I guess I wasn't thinking clearly down there," I shrugged.

No. I was. And Persephone…what if it _wasn't_ Persephone? Gods and goddesses can change shape, can't they? And I've never seen her in my life…which could easily mean that…

But wait. Perseus said "Lady Persephone" so that must be her! Maybe another god was shifting as her! But…gods always have something that tell them apart. Athena, her gray eyes. My dad, I'm guessing his smile or aura of power. Zeus, probably his aura too, or his hair. Something always sets them apart from humans. But what set _that_ woman apart?

"It's alright," Annabeth said in a whisper. She stood up, about to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I tugged on her hand. She looked back.

"You understand why I did this, right?"

"Not for the quest?"

"No…of course not,"

"Percy you idiot!" she smiled and hugged me. My brain was still whirring. Was this all a trick. Was I really even dead? Well, yeah. If Luke was being thrown into Tartarus, then I was dead.

"I'm tired," Annabeth drew away. Her face paled.

"What?"

"If we sleep, we lose more years"-

"I really don't care about the years I spend with Hades. Who knows. Maybe I could help the gods win a future war," I shrugged.

Annabeth nodded uncertainly and kissed me quickly. "'Night,"

"Night,"

-X-

Dreaming. Cold voice. Aura of darkness. Something I can't unlock…something I'm missing. What is it? I was running in black. I kept bumping into walls, and every time I did, a new gash spread across my arm. I counted thirty-eight.

"Oooh…thirty-eight little booboos for baby Jackson," the voice cackled. "Luke was a fool. But you were worse!"

My head started to explode.

I jerked away suddenly, panting, sweat matting my hair to my forehead.

"Just…a dream…" I wiped my face, still panting. I then noticed _something_ on my bed. I strained in the dark and was surprised when I found out who it was.

"Annabeth?"

She slept at my feet, breathing slowly.

"Hey," I shook her shoulders. She blinked once and awoke.

"Oh…Percy…Erm…" she coughed in her hands, flushing and embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" I cocked my eyebrows.

"Heh…must have lost my room or something," she mumbled.

"Annabeth…you wanted to sleep here tonight, didn't you?"

She looked at me and in the faint light, I could see her eyes gloss. Oh boy, here we go again. What is up with girls and crying? Well actually…what is up with EVERYONE and crying?

She nodded mutely.

"C'mere," I opened my arms and she crawled into my grasp. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her. Finally, I could sense her beginning to sleep.

"Hey, don't you want some blankets?" I whispered in her ear.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah. Sure," she broke away from me and jumped under the covers shivering. "Night Percy,"

"Night, Wise Girl,"

It's been a long time since I called her that.

X---xxxx---X

This was a pretty long chapter to make up for the last one. YAY! REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS. 10 Reviews or the next chapter is a no go. And let me tell you, the next chapter is definitely one of the most important. Mark Verop's warning. She's never ceased to surprise you yet, has she? –purrs- Yep. Her genuine thoughts keep this story rolling. SO ROLL ON WITH THE REVIEWS!!


	14. Everyone Hates My Decision

I woke up to find Annabeth's arm slung over my chest. My blood ran cold but then I remembered what had happened the night before. I looked at my arm. The same slash stood.

"Annabeth," I shook her.

"…huh?" Annabeth opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," she said, taking her arm off me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Yesterday was real, wasn't it, Percy?" Annabeth sat up also and hugged her knees.

"Yeah. Now you can tell Athena you slept with a dead guy," I smiled wryly.

Annabeth punched my arm.

"Don't joke about stuff like that!" her voice almost broke. I swallowed.

"Sorry…" I leaned back against the shell bed board. "I don't want you to be all…you know…acting like I'm not here,"

"Whatever," Annabeth said bitterly. She turned her face away from me.

"Oh, come on!" I glared. "So it was a mistake!"

"Percy," Annabeth's voice gave away and she started to sob. "You're…already…serving Hades…for a year!"

"I know, I know. Don't remind me!" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, ok? It's my decision,"

"You jerk! It's not your decision!" Annabeth shook my hand off and grabbed my neck.

"Erm…" I started to gasp for air. Unwanted hostility! "Annabeth…"

"…I can't believe you…" her hands melted from my throat and she collapsed on my chest.

"Can you just forgive me?" I whispered into her hair.

"…" she didn't reply, crying quietly into my shirt.

"Annabeth, come on!" I clicked my tongue.

A knock came on my door. I hardy heard it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Grover and Thalia,"

"Come in," I said, hoping that they wouldn't take Annabeth's position the wrong way.

They didn't. They came in, eyes blazing mad and fists clenched. Both faces were tear stricken.

"PERCY YOU IDIOT!" Thalia roared, light electricity cackling lightly around her.

"Aw, not you too!"

She ran up to me and grabbed my neck. Gods. This was starting to get annoying.

"ANNABETH, STOP CRYING AND KILL HIM WITH ME!"

"I can't…" she said. "I just can't…"

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, LOVER GIRL, GET UP!"

"STOP!" I roared. The ground shook. Thaila blinked at me.

"Look Percy…we know that wasn't smart and all but"-

"BUT WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP YELLING AT ME?" I snapped.

"No!" Grover said exasperated. "Forget the bond you have with Hades! Persephone! I JUST sent her an Iris message. That woman was NOT Persephone!"

Annabeth tilted her head up from my chest, her eyes still streaming.

"N…no way! But…Perseus called her Lady Persephone!" I stuttered.

"Perseus?" Thalia crossed her arms.

"Yeah," I nodded. "The original Perseus,"

"A mist," Annabeth dried her tears and sat, facing me. "It could be a mist,"

"Mist or not!" Thalia snapped. "That wasn't Persephone. Tell me everything about the woman,"

"Well," my cheeks flushed. All I could remember was that she was pretty hot (sorry Hades)

"Yes, Seaweed brain?" Thalia glared.

I squinted, trying to remember.

"She had a Greek toga, off on one shoulder. It was drooping. She had long, chocolate brown hair. She was pale, like Hades, and she had a crown with a silver leaf," I said.

"Pale…Lady Persephone is not pale!" Grover shook his head.

"What gods are?" Thalia asked.

"All gods that AREN'T Demeter or Persephone," Annabeth snorted.

"Seriously," I shook my head. "That's not enough to go off of,"

"What was she doing?" Thalia asked. "Anything?"

"She…she was twirling her hair," I said slowly. "And her breath was icy cold…like minty,"  
"How would you know?" Annabeth cocked her head. "How her breath was like,"

"Erm…" I chuckled. "She came a bit close,"

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed and she lost a little color.

"Thalia…hair twirling, pale shoulders, Greek toga," she listed. "Do you know who I'm thinking of?"

"And the icy breath…"Thalia looked uneasy. "Eris. Goddess of Discord and Chaos,"

"ERIS?" I echoed.

Thalia and Annabeth nodded. "It must be her!"

"But…what was she doing with Hades?"

"Who knows if she was fooling Hades?" Grover bleated.

"Naw. He's not thick," Thalia said. "No way…no way! No way Eris could have charmed Hades!"

"Like he's perfect," I snorted.

"True," Annabeth pointed out.

"Percy…do you think we should tell your dad?" Thalia asked.

"…I think that would be safe. If Hades is with Eris like Ares is with Kronos, it's the safest thing to do!" I nodded.

"We're going to tell Poseidon," Thalia tugged at Grover's arm. He nodded. "We need to give you and Annabeth some 'alone' time,"

I glared, as did Annabeth. Thalia just winked and dragged Grover out.

"So…" I coughed. "Just forgive me, please! I had no idea,"

"Oh gods!" Annabeth caught her breath quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"A thought just crossed my mind…what if that Hades…was…Kronos?"

"WHAT?" I asked her, incredulous.

"Hades isn't like that. He won't bring out a soul to convince you. It must be your sole decision," Annabeth hit her head. "That makes perfect sense! You're not going to be serving Hades, Percy,"

"What do you mean?" I gulped.

"You'll be serving Kronos. Like Luke,"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

REVIEW MY PEOPLE! I'm sorry for the wait. Couldn't think of anything. XD So, at least 7-10 reviews or I WON'T WRITE EVEN IF HELL FREEZES OVER. I'm serious. T------T;;

Big cliffie eh? XDD Tell me what you think of it.


	15. Kronos

"No…I can't serve Kronos!" I gasped.

"You are! Oh dear gods! This makes PERFECT sense!" Annabeth covered her mouth.

"But…but"-

"Of course. Eris and the Titans would be unstoppable!"

I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth. "How do I escape it?"

Annabeth looked at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"I…I don't know," she said. "We can look for a loophole!"

"What do you mean?" I egged her on. I could see the brain whirring.

"Percy…fight fire with water," she grinned. "I know someone who can help!"

"Who?" I cocked my head.

"Harmonia," Annabeth said. "Of course, Harmonia! She's Eris' opposite! But sadly, she's been missing for a couple of years. Rumor is Eris scared her off with SOMETHING. Plus, here's the catch…many say she is the rumored daughter of Aphrodite and Ares! But Aphrodite says it's Hephaestus's daughter so she can escape her husband's wrath!"

"No way!" I sat cross-legged. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

"Yes. Legend has it when she married Cadmus, he presented her Hephaestus's necklace, which Hephaestus made for her. It's called"-

"I know this!" I said excitedly. "It's called The Necklace of Harmonia, and it brings misfortune to those who posses it!"

"Yes!" Annabeth nodded. "If we can find her and the necklace, we might be able to get Kronos or Eris to wear it!"

"How?" I whined. "Eris probably knows it by heart,"

"True…then we need to disguise it…" Annabeth sighed. She threw the covers off her and stood up. "Percy…what happened to the REAL Hades?"

"…good question," I nodded.

Thalia and Grover came back, breathless.

"What happened?" Annabeth squeaked.

They had cuts and bruises.

"Percy! Poseidon isn't there!" Grover managed to say.

Loud thuds came in the palace. I inclined my head towards Annabeth. She was pale. I jumped out of the bed and stood beside her.

"OCEANUS IS!" Thalia screamed.

My ears were popping. The thuds became louder.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" the voice called.

"DUCK!" Thalia dived by the bed. Annabeth, Grover, and I did the same. And just in time too. The door and the ocean marble by it came crashing down.

"Ouch!" grimaced Grover, a rock hitting his bared arm.

"Keep calm," Thalia hissed.

"Oh yeah, calm!" I glared.

"PERSEUS, I SEE YOU!" the Titan cackled. I looked up and stared in fear and disgust. He had the upper body of a muscular man, two horns sticking out from his head. His tale and hands however, were odd. One hand was normal, and another was a crab's claw. His lower body was a tale, a mermaid's.

"Erm…I see you too, Sir," I chuckled weakly.

"Shut up Percy!" Annabeth groaned, fumbling in her pocket for the compressed, invisible baseball hat.

"Sorry," I hissed. "I couldn't help it!"

"PERSEUS!"

"STOP YELLING, DANG NABBIT!" I covered my mouth. Who said DANG NABBIT anymore?????

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up from the floor. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover could only watch, helpless. Thalia couldn't muster any electricity here, and Annabeth was still looking for her cap.

"HEY!" I fought at the hand that had lifted me. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"No," the titan cleared his throat. "Lord Kronos would like to see you,"

"So Luke did fulfill his deed?" I spat.

"No. He actually tried to stop Kronos,"

I looked down to Thalia's face. It now became emotionless.

"What do you want from ME?" I whined.

Suddenly, the same piercing pain that had happened on my arm when I got the first slash happened again. I looked down, shaking slightly. A fresh cut was on me. Two years worth of serving Kronos.

"Let's go," the Titan roared.

I cringed as he walked out with me.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Percy!"

"FIND THE NECKLACE! FIND HARMONIA! IT'S THE ONLY HOPE!"

"DON'T SAY OUR PLANS YOU IDIOT!" Thalia roared.

"Oh…right,"

"Quiet!" Oceanus flicked my head with is crab claw. That was enough for me. I blacked out.

-x-

I awoke on the Underworld's floor. I blinked at it a couple of times.

"Whoa," I shakily got up to find myself staring at Hades.

"Percy," his voice became sad. "Back so soon?"

And suddenly he morphed in front of me. The pale skin melted, being replaced with a reddish tan. His cloak became pure white with not a speck of dirt on it. In his hand, was a sickle (or a reaper for those of you who don't know what it is) and his face was illuminated. I could see the boldness of Zeus, the eyes of Poseidon, and the firmness of Hades in it.

"Y-you're"-

"Kronos," he said, his voice light. "And I believe you owe me two years of loyal service, Perseus Jackson,"

"No way!" I snapped. "I was talking to Hades, not you!"

"But it isn't my fault you did not know me from my son," Kronos frowned.

I glared at him, fists clenched.

"Perseus, do you wonder why Luke was so firm in his judgment…and was so passionate in trying to stop me?" Kronos stood up, looking at the sickle.

"No," I glared.

"He also owed me years of service. Five, to be exact," Kronos said. "I always give you something to turn your thoughts to MY loyalty, not the Olympian Gods and Goddesses,"

"What do you mean?" my mouth was slightly agape. "Luke was under some sort of spell?"

"Tsk, enchantment, dear grandson, enchantment!" Kronos said. "And when his five years were over…he came back to his senses. And tried to defy me,"

"What did you do to him?" my voice was etched with genuine fear.

"Tartarus," Kronos said simply. "What other way? He became immortal, you know. I tried to convince him to come back to me when I turned him into a god, but it brought the complete opposite effect,"

"You SON OF A-"

"Don't insult me, Perseus," Kronos yawned and brought his sickle to my neck. "I know YOU are not immortal,"

"If you kill me, I will be!" I hissed.

"Hm," Kronos pretended to be in thought. "Now why would I do that? You still have two years of service ahead of you…and I'd like it to begin now,"

"You can't make me," I shook my head.

"Did you not listen to a word I was saying about Luke?" Kronos' voice rose.

"W-what do you mean?" a sickening feeling was in my stomach.

He grabbed my face and stared at me.

"Perseus," he whispered.

His voice was melancholy, calm, and despairing. I wanted to help him. I was lost in his swimming blue eyes, which reflected my Dad and his kingdom.

"Y-yes?" I half whispered.

"Join me," his left hand moved from my face to my arm, where the cuts were. He touched the two slashes.

I screamed in pain. They burned like fire and burning iron combined, with hot water. But…the pain only lasted a minute. Maybe less then a minute. But when my Lord released me…

"Any feelings?" Kronos asked.

"Feelings?" I barked. "Oh yeah. Where's Zeus?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kronos cocked an eyebrow.

"'Cause I want to kick his"-

"Ah…Percy, don't use vile language!" Kronos tsked.

"Whatever," I cracked my knuckles. "Tell you what…I'd like to see Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover first,"

I didn't feel evil. Just powerful…and boy, did it beat working for the sore loser gods.


	16. Questions and Answers

YAY! Next installment. There's about…well…the entire chapter is a chapter of surprises and fitting pieces of the puzzle together. XD So enjoy! And I'm terribly sorry for the wait, people, I deserved to be hanged, revived, and hanged again. DDx my apologize. Now! Onward with the story! About 4 different points of view in this chapter so be careful to read it well.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Percy's Point of View:

"Percy!" Annabeth ran up to me. We were on the shore of the beach, and I had just come out of the water. I found the guys shivering by the sand.

I put on a huge grin and hugged her tight.

"You escaped, Seaweed brain?" Thalia smiled.

"No," I winked and twisted Annabeth's hand. She turned and screamed in pain as I brought Riptide to her neck.

Thalia's face turned blue as she gasped for air. Grover covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his surprise.

"Let it be a warning," I said, my voice drawling. "To you. And to the gods,"

"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Thalia regained her normal posture and screamed at me.

"I asked Kronos to let me see you guys first. Just to get my message across," I slid Riptide's blade on Annabeth's neck, producing a small cut. She whimpered. "Oh, and Thalia. Luke is in Tartarus. Turns out, he had the same deal that I had with my years on earth! Go figure! He was under some sort of enchantment!"

"What?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yep. I'M not under any enchantment though. Kronos just rocks," I shrugged. "My grandpa is bomb,"

"He's my grandpa too and I hate his guts!" Thalia grit her teeth.

"Well I guess your stupid then," I released Annabeth who sprawled to the floor.

"PERSEUS!"

I stepped back into the sea, the water twirling around my feet, swallowing me to the underworld. The last I saw was Thalia's enraged expression and Annabeth's saddened face.

-x-

Annabeth's Point of View:

I sat on the sand, stunned. My mouth was dry, fear clouding my thoughts.

"That godforsaken"-

"Thalia…remember what he said about Luke?" I cocked my head.

"Yes," Thalia looked at me suspiciously.

"Well…Percy is under the same enchantment," I stood up, brushing the sand from my pants.

"He just said"-

"You really believe him?" I cocked an eyebrow. Thalia bit her lip.

"Annabeth, remember the necklace of Harmonia?" Grover bleated, his eyes clouding with worry.

"I do," I sighed. "I think the first step is to actually find Harmonia, then confront Eris,"

"This is going to take FOREVER!" Thalia groaned.

"We don't have forever," the thought clicked to my mind softly.

"What do you mean?" Thalia cocked an eyebrow.

"How old is Percy?"

"Around fourteen, fifteen," Grover estimated.

"He's supposed to be serving Kronos for two years," I cleared my throat, waiting for them to click with it.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia's mouth fell agape. "The prophecy! Kronos knew! He timed it!"

"Everything is starting to piece together," I shook my head from side to side.

"It's like…" Grover faltered, tearing up.

"The end of the world," Thalia finished quietly. "It's like the end of the world as we know it,"

-x-

Harmonia's Point of View:

I swallowed. I panted. I ran. But the spirits of the four children followed me. I clutched my necklace, running and running. No avail. They followed like the wretched beasts of yonder. Finally, I stopped and screamed at them.

"What do you want from me?"

One materialized. She looked like what modern day people would call a…punk.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus. Your opposite is starting to wreck chaos! Help us! We need you necklace!" she wailed.

"I am under the enchantment of Kronos," a boy materialized in front of her. "I am also the son of Poseidon. We desperately need you and your necklace! Come out of your hiding place, Harmonia!"

"No!" I screamed. The wouldn't take anything away from me!

"Please," the last two appeared in front of me. "I am daughter of Athena. If you do not help, the world will be over run by the titans! If that happens…even your hiding place will not find mercy,"

"What do you want from me?" I whispered again.

"Defeat Eris. And give us your necklace," the daughter of Athena nodded.

A satyr by her nodded, his eyes sad. "And if you can…do you know where Pan is?"

I shot awake, my body wrecked by shivers. My toga slipped off my shoulders, revealing my tan skin and my red lips were filled with my pool of tears. He shifted by me, startling awake.

"Harmonia, love?" his voice was hoarse from sleep. "What is the matter?"

"N-nothing," I stammered.

Pan cocked an eyebrow. Even in the dark, I could see his amused face.

"What?" I hissed.

"Please," he snorted. "What happened? I know you too well,"

"…" I bit my lip, trying to figure out if I should tell him. He sat up and adjusted my toga so it was on properly. He cradled my face and stared into my eyes.

"Wow," he whistled. "Emotionless, are we?"

"I'm thinking things over…" I muttered.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Listen. Do you think we should help some demigods defeat the titans so we can live forever in hiding?"

"You had a dream, did you?" Pan let me go.

I nodded.

"Ah…did they say our place might be revealed?"

"Not might. WILL. Kronos is making a rise. The son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Zeus, and a satyr visited me. They need my necklace,"

My hand went up to my neck unconsciously.

"Well…I haven't fought in an era or two," Pan yawned. "Let's do it. But can we wait till morning? I'm not a good fighter when I'm grouchy,"

I smiled and laughed. He always knew how to make me laugh. I find it strange that the gods never made a connection with my disappearance and Pan's. We fell in an untimely love and decided hiding would be the best, to keep from the gossip of those rotten immortals.

"'Night," Pan laid his head on the pillow.

I snuggled next to him and replied, "'Night,"

Tomorrow I'd help the demigods. For sure.

-x-

Third Person Narrative:

And up above the sleeping immortal lovers, Hypnos grinned. He had brought the dream to Harmonia, that tricky little devil! On purpose of course. He felt sorry for the demigods and thought Kronos was a meanie. Hypnos was a bit of a drama king, no doubt about that. He totally took a bad side to Kronos when Kronos asked for a bubble bath— and a massage.

Hypnos shivered at the thought and grinned again at the sleeping couple. Pan put a protective arm around Harmonia's waist and she smiled slightly as he kissed the top of her nose.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Cute. He was the only one who had figured out anything, and he wasn't telling. Oh no, it's the biggest secret he ever had. And now for the poor Percy kid…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

EXTREMELY sorry for the delay. I have a tight schedule nowadays. DDDDx terribly sorry my beautiful fans. REMEMBER, 7-10 REVIEWS OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR TWO MONTHS. O-O I mean it!!


	17. Plunge

Basically, this is the climax leading to the most important and last chapter in this installment of Percy Jackson's Life as an Olympian Half Blood II. The next chapter is amazingly filled with twists and turns. The last book will consist mainly of the battles that they go through, the damsel in distress (oh that pained me to type. Damsel in distress, pshhhhhhh) romance, etc. The Verop stuff. And of course, you can totally expect for the Queen of Twists to land a big one on yah. So read this chappie carefully, for it will be the chicken that will get you the egg.

(get it? this chapter is the chicken, and without the chicken you cannot have the egg, and the egg is the next chapter and…T-T nevermind.)

-x-

Percy's Point of View:

Now that I had made my…mark on my "friends" it was time to get back to business. Kronos said something about Poseidon being thrown into Tartarus and Hades, too. Now, all I had to bait was Zeus. But how could I possibly bait the Lord of the Skies into the darkness…?

"Perseus," a voice said.

I turned and blushed. Eris stood before me, wearing a SEE THROUGH toga (well, not in THOSE parts. It looked like a…lingerie nightgown maybe…?)

"I thought you might be hungry, so a brought a snack," her lips had just the right amount of blood red lipstick, sticking out from her ice pale features. She held a plate in her hand, a bright red substance in a cup, and a plate of crackers. I grinned and shook my head.

"I'm sane enough to know that if I eat that, I'll be forever bound here," I told her.

Eris cocked an eyebrow, her lips twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Weren't you already Underworld Property?" she hissed seductively.

That made me…shiver. Within myself. I don't know what but…the words sounded so…melancholy and dark.

"I…"

"Perseus!" Kronos' voice thundered.

I turned to face my grandpa, his eyes leering at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Zeus is willing to see you now," Kronos smirked. "And we have the closest person to him take you,"

"Who?" I inquired, blank.

"Apollo. Driver of the Sun across the sky every morning,"

"Aw man!"

"WHAT? Apollo's not good enough??" Kronos thundered.

"No, his haikus are murder!

-x-

Harmonia's point of view:

So, now that Pan and I have left our little hiding spot (which I shall not reveal to anyone, even in this), he brought up a real good question.

"Love?" Pan yawned, standing on a cliff over looking the sea. The sun hadn't risen, and the ocean was as wild as ever.

"Yes?" I murmured a reply as I stared over it.

"Where are these…demigods?"

"Erm…"

Pan cocked an eyebrow. His smile twitched in amusement.

"If you're so smart, you figure it out!" I pouted.

Pan gave me a full out grin and laughed.

"I was kidding, Jeesh!" he frowned. "But seriously now…where are they?"

I sat down. Pan did the same, tugging at the grass lightly, making sure not to rip it.

"…remember that goat guy that was looking for you?" I asked hollowly, trying to remember exactly what Pan had told me a while ago.

"Heh," Pan chuckled. "Do you know HOW MANY goat guys come after me?"

"No!" I sighed audibly. "There was one that really sparked your interest!"

"…a kid named…Grail…was it?" he scratched his light goatee in thought.

"No! Grover! That was it!" I snapped awake.

"Ahhhhhhh! He was good…but he gave up," Pan pouted.

"Because he had to help the demigods! He must be a guardian or something!" my brain whirred.

"Harmonia, darling, now you're really jumping to conclusions," Pan smiled pityingly at me.

"No, I'm using logic!" I stood up. "He will lead us to them, I'm sure!"

"And if not, we can go back into hiding," Pan shrugged, then winked. "And doing what we do best,"

It took a while for me to register in my brain what he was talking about. I frowned and said, "Ew! Perv!"

"…I meant watching the helpless gods run around and make fools of themselves, love," he said slowly, as if talking to a three year old. "What did you THINK I meant?"

"Erm…" I blushed furiously, and looked at Pan's face as he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Just kidding," he kissed my cheek and led me down the cliff.

"Wait, Pan!"

"Hmm?"

"Why hasn't the sun risen?" I asked, my voice becoming hollow.

"…Apollo was supposed to drive it a long time ago," he glanced at his modern day watch (we picked it up along the way here).

"Pan," I half whispered. "Something's wrong,"

"Really wrong," Pan nodded. "Especially when the god of the sunrise doesn't show up for the sunrise…"

-x-

Thalia's Point of View:

We were going to find Luke and rescue him. If anything, I think Luke would be the strongest lead. His spell had burned away, and now, he was finally back on our side. And unfortunately in Tartarus.

"Ok, I have the rope," Nico whispered to me and Annabeth.

He'd successfully snuck us into the underworld, being the son of the God of the Dead. Kronos didn't even notice, though we saw him pacing tremendously. Percy, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure it's tight?" Grover bleated nervously.

"Positive," Nico gave it a firm tug.

"Great," Annabeth was shaking. "Thalia, let's go,"

"If you guys want to stay here…it's fine with me," I shrugged.

"No. We're going," Annabeth replied firmly, and Grover nodded.

"I would've gone, but someone needs to be a lookout," Nico shrugged.

"Ok…let's go," I looked at the hole that led to Tartarus. The screams of those in it almost blew my ears off, but I tried to block it out.

-x-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a beautiful chapter coming to rest. : ) Yay. 7-10 reviews, no crap or else it wont count!! . SO REVIEW, I'M SICK OF SAYING IT EVERY TIME! If you say "oh someone else is going to review," then someone else will say the same thing , and I'll have NO reviews!! . The Queen of Twists is disturbed. And the next chapter has SO MANY TWISTS, YOU'LL HANG ON TO THE COMPUTER CHAIR AND GRAB A BOX OF TISSUES!


	18. The Beginning of the End

This is the last chapter in the wonderful installment of my series, which of course is all of Rick Riordan's imagination. I just used his charries…XD But anyway; this is the LAST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK. The next book, which I put up another chapter commemorating my wonderful reviewers and I will say when the next book is ready, so if you're confused by that…just have me on either author alert or Story alert if you do not already. That will tell you when the next PJO is. Ok? Once again, if I complicated matters JUST PUT ME ON STORY OR AUTHOR ALERT TO KNOW WHEN BOOK 3 WILL COME OUT (which is actually very soon) THIS CHAPTER LONG, THE LONGEST I'VE EVER MADE!

Enjoy,

XOXO Verop ♥

Btw, all of Thalia's point of view will be in **bold. **All of Percy's point of view will be NORMAL. And all of Harmonia's point of view will be underlined.

-X-

Thalia's Point of View:

**The underworld was heaven compared to Tartarus. Souls screamed in agony as fiery flames licked at their bodies. I gulped, maybe audibly. All it consisted of was an endless tunnel of darkness, with occasional fires spurring up. Gravity was nonexistent here, and we floated around like astronauts in space. **

"**Thalia…what is this place?" Annabeth whispered, holding on to her rope tight.**

"**Tartarus…" I swallowed again. "I never knew it could be this…painful though,"**

"**Luke!" Grover roared.**

**Annabeth and I took that as a good idea and started hollering his name, too.**

"**LUKE!" **

"**LUKE!"**

**All we could hear was screams and moans of pain.**

"**THALIA!" a voice roared.**

**I spun around, the rope, struggling at my waist. **

**That voice didn't sound like Luke's… it sounded like…Poseidon's!**

"**Guys!" I told Annabeth and Grover. "Did you hear that?"**

"**Was that Poseidon?" Annabeth asked.**

"**Sure sounded like him," Grover nodded.**

"**That is him. I'm positive of it!" I nodded firmly. **

"**What about Luke?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.**

"**I'm sure he's smart enough to go wherever the Gods are," I said. **

"**Fine," **

**We started swimming towards Poseidon's voice. **

"**LORD POSEIDON?" I yelled.**

"**Thalia! Good! You're getting closer!" **

**We stopped at a fire that was burning intently. Something was in it…but what? I could hardly see past it's flames.**

"**Thalia!" the voice thundered.**

"**That's him!" I nodded at Annabeth and Grover. "It's Poseidon!" **

"**How do we get him out?" Annabeth said, her voice faltering as she stared at the god who was totally engulfed in the flames. **

"**You don't!" Poseidon said, his voice cracking dryly. "Luke passed me! He's trying to find some way out of Tartarus! I know it's foolish, but find him! He passed me! Go!"**

"**Thanks!" Grover bleated gratefully. "But doesn't that hurt?"**

"**A little pain is nothing," Poseidon sounded as if he was shrugging his shoulders. "I'm immortal,"**

**We nodded at each other and started swimming past Poseidon. **

-X-

Percy's Point of View:

I stepped up to Apollo's chariot. The good looked as if he had a glaze over his eyes, like cataracts. He motioned for me to shut the door of the chariot. I did notice that it was Greek. Ancient Greek, not some Porsche or Firebird or whatever model he wanted. Grandpa was sure taking it back to the Ancient times. Apollo didn't say a word, thankfully, as he left the ground. Soon, we were riding over the Gulf of Mexico (recall that we were in Texas) and towards New York. I peacefully looked down and blinked.

Oceanus and his wife/sister (EW) Tethys were starting to make hurricanes and whirlpools. I smiled maliciously at this catastrophic disturbance. Soon, they were only a speck in the ocean.

I decided to sleep. We still had a long way to go…

-X-

Harmonia's point of view:

"Pan," I fingered my necklace. We'd just spent the night in a nearby subway station, getting no stares, thankfully from the mist that shielded us.

"Hmm?" he yawned, and got up, rubbing his eyes. 

"I just had another dream," my mouth was dry.

"Really?" he said excitedly. "Where are they?"

"Not only them…but Eris too," I said slowly.

"Ok…where are they, including Eris?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Tartarus," I said softly. 

-X-

Thalia's Point of View

**We'd seen him. Luke's hand just slipped past a turn in the endless tunnel.**

"**LUKE!" I screamed.**

**Here's the problem. The rope wouldn't go any further. **

"**Thalia…" Annabeth shook my shoulder. "We're stuck! We've got to get him.**

"**But...but..." I gasped. **

"**He can't hear us," Annabeth said sadly.**

"**Stand back," Grover said in air of determination. He bit his rope off and Annabeth just in time grabbed his hand before he floated to nowhere.**

"**YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **

"**I've got to call him. I'll swim back," he told Annabeth. Then he faced me. "Hey Thalia. It's time for me to stop being a fraidy cat, ok? It's time for me to do my fair share. And it's time for me to confess that I like you. Ok? I understand that you love Luke and all…but I'm always here,"**

**My mouth slopped down at his confession. Grover just winked and wiggled his hand out of Annabeth's. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she tried to grab onto him again, but Grover quickly sped away. **

"**Luke!" we could hear his echoes. **

**Annabeth turned to me. "That must be the bravest thing he's ever done,"**

"**Yeah," I swallowed as I remembered his words.**

_**I'm always here…**_

**Grover's yells died away suddenly. Annabeth and I tensed. We didn't know if it was something bad or if he had found Luke. **

"**Thalia… should we…?"**

"**No. Then Nico would be pulling at nothing and we might fall into an eternal whirlpool," I shook my head.**

"**I know but still…" Annabeth bit her lip. The agonizing minutes dripped by slowly.**

"**T-Thalia?" a voice asked. **

**His head poked out from behind the tunnel, the familiar scar masked with dirt and soot.**

"**Luke!" I practically screamed and tugged against my rope, which of course, wouldn't move. **

-X-

Percy's Point of View:

I smirked as I pushed the elevator up. I waited, waited. Finally, the familiar sensation of going up to Olympia hit my stomach. I yawned as the door opened. I stepped out and observed the area. Olympia looked as peaceful as I left it. Except with Zeus pacing and Hera glaring at a pillar. Athena looked tired, her face etched with worry. Hermes was sitting on the floor, wiping some tears away. Athena and Ares snuggled close as Ares kept whispering to her.

"Lord Zeus," I bowed to him.

They all snapped out of their wake and stared at me. Zeus, for the first time, looked at me with hopefulness.

"Perseus!" he sighed happily. "Finally!"

"Yes," I nodded. "Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover are gone. I can't find them! And then…Oceanus is starting to rule!"

"My brothers have gone into the pits of Tartarus!" Zeus wailed. "It's happening all over again!"

Athena's eyes widened.

"Father! Step back!"

"What?" Zeus looked at her.

"Too right you are," I laughed as I took out a marble.

Zeus, now, stepped back. The marble spun in my hand as I smiled evilly. Boy, being evil sure was fun!

A dust cloud was all around it as he emerged slowly. Kronos evolved from the marble, being twice as big as Zeus.

"PERSEUS, YOU TRAITOR!" he roared. The gods all sprung away. Kronos picked up Zeus by his cloak.

"I should have done this a long time ago, Son," he laughed.

"Let me down!" Zeus was cackling with electricity all around him.

"No, no," the titan smiled. "You'll never see down again,"

With a quick motion of his hand, Kronos threw Zeus in his mouth and swallowed.

-X-

Harmonia's Point of View:

We ran fast. The wind was picking up and we saw some televisions yell something about a huge whirlpool in the Gulf of Mexico.

"Don't tell me the titans are rising up again!" Pan said sadly.

"I should hope not!" I panted running fast. 

"Listen, isn't there an easier way to go to the Underworld?" 

"The way of the gods!"

"I'M a god!"

",..Then why didn't you do anything?"

Pan mumbled something about not remembering. He stopped and thought for a moment, then finally recited an incantation as he held my hand. I wasn't to focused on understanding since I just wanted to be in the underworld. I closed my eyes as a cool rush of air met my face. 

"Open your eyes," a voice said.

I did, and dived to the floor. A sickle was thrown where my head would've been. Eris smiled evilly. 

"I know you wouldn't of died," she drawled. "But I could've thrown you in Tartarus while you tried to heal," 

"Harmonia!" Pan was held back by a couple of skeleton soldiers. "The necklace! Don't forget!"

"This will end now, Eris!" I hissed at her, a sword shimmering in my hand. Sure, I was the goddess of harmony and stuff, but that doesn't mean I couldn't get some blood to spill.

"Great. You're not a chicken," a sword appeared in Eris' hand as she ran for my throat. 

**-X-**

**Thalia's Point of View:**

**Luke floated to me as fast as he could, Grover behind him. **

**He reached for my hand and caught it. **

"**Luke!" I hugged him hard, almost so hard that my hand became numb. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I had no idea it was Kronos!" **

"**That's ok," he pulled away from me and gave me a smile. **

"**Luke!" Annabeth hugged him too. **

"**Grover, are you ok?" I asked. **

"**Yeah," his smile was a little pained.**

"**I would've never known if Grover hadn't called," Luke held my hand so he wouldn't float off again. **

"**Annabeth, tug on the rope four times. Nico will pull us up," I nodded to her. **

**She grabbed Grover's hand, (who let go of Luke) and tugged hard on the rope four times. Slowly, we began withdrawing.**

"**What happened? Tell me everything!" Luke told me.**

"**Percy's turned evil," I stated bluntly.**

**Annabeth nodded sadly. **

"**The same spell that was put on you is put on him," Grover shook his head sadly.**

**We reached the opening of Tartarus awfully quickly. **

"**Hey, Nico!" Luke smiled cheerfully, even though he'd never met him before.**

"**Hey," Nico was grinning…but oddly. Really oddly. **

**He stopped pulling; just let the rope hang in his hand.**

"**We're almost there," Annabeth coughed, cocking an eyebrow.**

"**I know," he nodded. **

"**Can you pull us up a little further?" I asked.**

"**Hmmm…no," he shrugged. **

**My blood went cold. Eos, the goddess of the sunrise before Apollo, appeared by him, a look of complete bliss on her face. I don't know how I knew it was Eos. Call it instinct, but I was right, because all the other titans appeared behind her and Nico.**

"**NICO WATCH OUT!" Annabeth screamed.**

"**Huh?" he looked over his shoulders and his eyes widened in surprise. **

**Then he turned back to us and I saw the surprise was pretended. A scythe appeared in Eos' hand and she gave it to Nico.**

**He sliced the rope. We all screamed as we tumbled back into Tartarus.**

"**Whoops," Nico cackled.**

**E**nd of B**o**ok **2 **

X-X

Now be truthful, was that good or bad? REMEMBER TO PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT! If you skipped any of this, you will regret it. A LOT of twists, you've been warned. So, my dear reviewers. Are you speechless? Crying? Reviling this? Tell me your emotions. I would like a nice lengthy paragraph. THERE WILL BE A BOOK 3, BUT NOT IF I DON'T GET 7-10 REVIEWS! C'MON, LIKE 16 PEOPLE HAVE ME ON REVIEW ALERT!!! THAT'S CRAZY FOR ME TO GET LITTLE REVIEWS!! DX COME ON! PLEASE VEROP THE QUEEN OF TWISTS/CLIFFHANGERS


	19. Remembering the Reviewers Optional

My story is now up, and I'd just like to say, this will be commemorating my reviewers! So, PJO III IS UP!! FIRST CHAPPPIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE WHOOOO!

Commemoration of the Reviewers 

i'M STrANgEaNd i lIkE iT- My first reviewer!!! Yayness! X3 You haven't reviewed in a LONG time, but I still have to commerate you! Thanks so much for your support!

Death by Spork- Kaitykins…I really don't know what to say ♥ -sincere moment- gush all you want. XP Love ya!

Angelapaw- Thanks so much for all the wonderful "keep going!" reviews! You rock!

SHIFTY- man, why did you stop reviewing????? The book is almost Friggin complete!!!! –this would be the last thing-

Heejunglim- X) You stopped reviewing too. –pokes- eh, who knows what your guys' circumstances are. Thanks for all the pointers, ideas, and reviews!

hogwartsgirl52- I wasn't actually planning on Nico being in it, but I thought hey, lord of the dead Hades with a couple of kids…why not? And I decided, you know what? I'm taking a liking to this backstabbing writing. So backstabbing it shall be!

grayx3eyedsoul- Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile. X) Thank you so much!

fanboy756- Fanboy…all your reviews have been…well…like a fan! XDDD Thanks so much! Yours also brought smiles to my face.

bandanathalia5- Man. You are SO dedicated. Always always reviewing ever since you started reading this! Thanks SO much –gives you one of her famous pies- and I don't give pies to just anybody.

Steven Rawn- JUST ONE REVIEW??? C'MON! You're not giving me any credit. Dx haha thanks for reviewing.

Duchess of Philly- How can I ever say thank you enough, Faith?? You've stood by this since the VERY beginning. Here's a pie. Your wonderful at writing paragraphs for reviews and answering my tired questions.

Mistress.of.the.arts- My dear Mota!! –gushes- You are so awesome Your reviews are so thoughtful and you actually answer my questions, like Faith! XD another pie to you.

Alex Craven- Well…what can I say? –chuckles- You have an amazing ability, and I really do enjoy your stories. I see you also enjoy mine. XD PLEASE UPDATE, CHRIS! I beg theeee! Ok, now for your reviews; your very thoughtful, and not afraid to boldly state something! Thanks! X) Here's TWO pies! XD

xxThisIsMexx- YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO SHORT, I JUST WANT TO PULL AT MY HEAD!! But, you ALWAYS make me laugh outloud. XDD So you make up for that. Here's a pie.

Crazymscl- You always give me critics, and I've actually thought of a lot of twists and new ideas by just reading your reviews! Thank you! XD –gives you a pie-

Illogical Logic- XD Tobey, heh. Wow. What can I say but PARAGRAPHS. Paragraphs of reviews EVERY time. Thanks so much for believing in this thing. And I do not write better then you. –glares- You're not giving yourself much credit!

treehuggers2boutems- now, you keep poofing in and out of reviewing! –shakes a finger- Be nice to Verop and ALWAYS review. I really enjoy your reviews. I love to read them!

mocha-frappe227- MOCHA! WHOOOO! You write awesome. –sticks up a thumb- You haven't reviewed in SO long though. I love reading reviews from someone as expert as you!

sc12321- I love how you always like to make sure what's going on in the story line! --- thanks for asking thoughtful questions!

Tigger66- you must have been as close to me as coffee is to a normal person. XDD Always hyped for the next chapter, and making ME hyped up for it too! Thanks, Tigger!

Tsukiko The Librarian- Your review was really uplifting. I remember I really didn't want to write until you're like "THIS IS REALLY GOOD!" heh…about no happy endings. –winks-

Aleindude10- I totally meant when Hades freezes over! Thanks for reminding me! XDD KEEP REVIEWING!

musiclover33- I will keep writing. XD I like this story. Thanks for the review!

Anily- Anily, my newest fan! –love the name by the way- Thanks SO much for the support and encouragement. You deserve a pie.

Book three is now up! Thanks so much for the support guys! And what an impressive number of reviews! I ♥ (heart) you all! You don't HAVE to send me a review for this, but if you would like to thank me. X) I shall happily oblige.


End file.
